When Girls Don't Collide
by DEMORE
Summary: Set at the beginning of When Girls Collide. This is how it should have been done.I have made some changes to chapters 1, 2, 3 and 4. 11-18-09
1. The Plan

Glen Gordon Caron created the characters. They are not mine. This is for entertainment purposes only, not for profit.

Set at the beginning of "When Girls Collide", one of my least favorite episodes. In my humble opinion, this is how it should have been done.

The episode opens with the camera panning up from the pumps of a woman. As the camera keeps panning we hear a voice.

Maddie: "Yes, Annie meet me at the office. You have the address?"

We see Maddie talking on the phone at her home she is obviously excited.

Maddie: "I can't wait to see you."

Maddie hangs up the phone and smiles. Then looks as though she is thinking and frowns.

Fade to black

The elevator door opens and we see the same pumps walk trough the door opening and down a hall. From inside the Blue Moon office we see Maddie open the door.

Maddie: "Good morning Ms. Dipesto."

Agnes: "Morning Ms. Hayes."

Maddie: "Mr. Addison in yet?"

Agnes: "No not yet Ms. Hayes, but you do have someone waiting for you in your office."

Maddie: "A client?"

Agnes: "No, she said she was your cousin."

Maddie looks at her watch. "Already? She's early. I really wanted to…"

Just then the office door opens. David enters. "Good morning ladies."

Agnes: "Good morning Mr. Addison."

Maddie looks at David "Could I please see you in your office?"

Agnes: "But Ms. Hayes, what about…"

Maddie cuts Agnes off. "Would you please tell her I will be with her in a moment?"

Maddie and David enter David's office.

At the same time all of this is going on in the outer office Annie is in Maddie's office looking around. She sits at Maddie's desk and opens a drawer. She is going through some papers and comes across a photo of Maddie and David standing outside a building. The picture that was in the newspaper from the pilot episode.

Annie smiles. "So this is David Addison. I am looking forward to meeting you."

Agnes pokes her head in. "Ms. Hayes will be with you in a moment."

Annie a bit startled, "Thank you."

Meanwhile in David's office. David is sitting at his desk, Maddie is standing.

David: "What's up"

Maddie: "My cousin Annie is here. She's going to be in town for a week."

David: "And?"

Maddie "And I hope that she can have a nice visit without experiencing anything…"

David: "I get it. This is the old 'Behave yourself in front of my family' routine."

Maddie smiles at David.

David: "Don't worry, I'll be on my best behavior."

Maddie: "Thank you."

David looks at Maddie. "I get the feeling that there is more to this."

Maddie: "Well, Annie. I don't know how I should say this."

David: "Try using your mouth and tongue."

Maddie: "We have always been competitive when it comes to men. We were roommates when I lived in New York."

David grins.

Maddie: "What?"

David: "You. You're worried that she will make a play for me."

Maddie: "Why would I be worried about that?"

David grins again.

Maddie: "David, I don't care what you do or who you do it with. You are free to do what you want and you should move on with your life."

David suddenly looks very sad and turns away from Maddie "Well then I don't see where there would be any competition. I mean you and I are not an item and you have no designs on me. I see no reason that you two would compete."

Maddie is a little hurt. "Right. But keep this in mind. She's married."

David: "Then I can see no point in this discussion."

Maddie turns and walks out of David's office. She closes the door behind her and leans on it. "If only I could believe all of that."

Maddie sighs and walks over to her office and opens the door. "Annie it is so good to see you."

Back in David's office.

David: "What is it with her? I mean, we go to Paris, have a good time. We didn't make the naked pretzel or anything, but still a good time. We get back to LA and she's back to the old, "We're pals" routine. And now she's acting jealous over her cousin who I haven't even met yet."

David sits down slowly in his chair. "She didn't mean any of that. She wouldn't have even brought it up if she did."

David sits back in his chair and props his feet on his desk. "Okay Blondie, you want to play games? We'll play games."

David gets up and walks to his door. When he opens the door he sees Maddie and Annie leaving. He doesn't say anything, instead he goes back into his office and shuts the door. "Maddie, Maddie, Maddie are you that insecure? How could you think that I would be interested in someone like that? This is going to be a challenge." David looks to the camera. "I'm gonna deserve an Oscar for this performance."

David walks out of his office and over to Ms. Dipesto's desk. "Ms. Dipesto, do you know where Ms. Hayes and her cousin…"

Agnes: "Annie."

David: "Yes, Annie went?"

Agnes: "Yes, they went shopping and to lunch."

David: "Did she say if they will be back?"

Agnes: "Yeah, in two or three hours."

David nods his head to Ms. Dipesto and walks back into his office and picks up the phone as he sits behind his desk. On the phone. "Yes, I would like to make a reservation for three. Addison. Yes, 8 o'clock sounds great." David hangs up the phone and smiles.

Fade to Black

Two and a half hours later Maddie and Annie come into the Blue Moon office laughing like school girls.

Agnes buzzes David and asks Maddie and Annie. "You two have a good lunch?"

Maddie: "It was great."

Maddie hears David's office door open and turns to him.

Maddie: "Hello David."

David: "Hello"

David walks over to Maddie and Annie. Annie is eyeing David up and down. Maddie notices this and gets a bit aggravated.

Seeing Maddie's reaction, David makes sure to introduce himself to Annie.

David with his hand out and a grin on his face. "David Addison."

Maddie: "This is my cousin I told you about, Annie."

Annie: "I can introduce myself Maddie. Nice to meet you David."

David still grinning. "Do you ladies have any plans for tonight?"

Maddie a little startled by David's question. "Plans? Tonight?"

Annie: "No, we don't have any plans."

David: "How about I take you two out on the town? A little dinner. A little dancing."

Annie: "That sounds great."

Maddie: "Yeah, great."

Annie turns to Maddie. "I think I'll go shopping. I'll see you later. Don't work too hard." Annie turns to David. "It was nice to finally meet you David."

David: "It's nice to finally be met."

Maddie rolls her eyes and Annie leaves the office.

David: "How about eight?"

Maddie: "What?"

David smiles and goes back into his office.

A few seconds later Maddie comes blazing into David's office.

Maddie: "Why are you doing this?"

David sitting at his desk. "What this? Are you referring to?"

Maddie: "This. This asking Annie and I to dinner and dancing?"

David: "What? I can't take my pal and her," He sighs like he is in love. "cousin out to dinner and dancing?"

Maddie: "Did it ever occur to you that maybe Annie and I wanted to do something together. Just the two of us."

David: "I asked if you had any plans. I don't see where…"

Maddie: "Stuff it Addison!" She stomps out of David's office slamming the door behind her.

David leans back in his chair with his hands on his head smiling. "Blondie, this is going to be fun."

Fade to black.

It is exactly eight o'clock at Maddie's house and the door bell rings. Annie, dressed to the nines, answers the door.

Annie: "David, please come in. Maddie is still upstairs. She'll be down in a few minutes."

David glances upstairs. "And she calls me vain."

Annie: "Excuse me?"

David: "Nothing. Maddie is usually on time."

Annie: "Well, the older you get the longer it takes to look… becoming. I'll go tell her we're ready."

David goes into Maddie's living room and sits down. He shakes his head and thinks. "Becoming? What is she talking about. Maddie is the most becoming dame I've ever met." David puts his hands over his face. "How am I going to do this? Not only am I not attracted to Annie. Now, I don't even think I like her."

David hears Maddie and Annie coming down the stairs. He stands up and walks to the stairs. He sees Maddie and thinks to himself, "Becoming. Hell she's gorgeous."

Maddie: "We're ready." David: "Are we ready?

Maddie and David smile at each other.

Fade to black.

At the restaurant, the same one that they went to in "When Girls Collide", David, Maddie and Annie are sitting at a table drinking wine. Maddie and David have been chit-chatting throughout dinner while Annie, much to Maddie's aggravation, has been mostly flirting with David.

Annie asks David to dance. David accepts Annie's invitation, although he had rather dance with Maddie. On the dance floor Annie is all over David like a dog in heat bumping and grinding. David thinks to himself. "I thought this was going to be hard. This woman is an animal. All I have to do is stand here."

Maddie is watching them not believing what she is seeing.

After the song is over Annie and David retreat to the table where Maddie is obviously boiling over with jealousy.

David to Maddie: "Your turn."

Maddie looks at her watch. "It's late. I really need to be getting home."

David: "Oh, come on Maddie one dance. Then you can turn into a pumpkin."

Maddie smiles.

David holds out his hand and Maddie takes it. As she gets up to dance with David. "I don't quite think that's how the story goes."

David smirks and walks with Maddie to the dance floor holding her hand.

Annie sits at the table a little miffed that David went to the trouble to convince Maddie to dance with him. "She doesn't deserve him. She is so uptight. She wants to go home while the night is young. She even corrected his joke. What a bore."

On the dance floor, David and Maddie are dancing to a slow song. They are dancing close. A little too close.

David closed his eyes savoring the feel of her body against his. He was grateful for her closeness and wanted to savor every minute of it. He wanted so badly to kiss her, but that would be the wrong move. He slowly and cautiously runs his hand down and up her back and pulls her a little closer.

David thinks to himself, "If only we could stay like this forever."

Maddie closed her eyes relishing his the feel of his strong arms around her. Breathing deeply she savored his scent that had eluded her for a while now. She feels him running his hand up and down her back sending tingles down her spine. She could easily loose control. She bites her bottom lip fighting off the urge to kiss him. When she feels him pull her closer she almost looses control.

Maddie thinks to herself, "Oh God. If only we could stay like this forever."

The song ends and David and Maddie separate slightly looking into each other's eyes and inch away from each other's face. David smiles and decides to blow caution into the wind and kiss her just as Maddie shakes herself back to reality. She remembers that just moments ago he was dirty dancing with her cousin.

Maddie: "I'm really tired. Could you please drive us home?"

With that Maddie goes back to the table leaving David on the dance floor alone looking very confused. David shakes his head and walks slowly back to the table where Maddie and Annie are waiting for him.

Fade to black

David brings Maddie and Annie home. Maddie says her goodnights and goes upstairs.

Annie: "Would you like another glass of wine?"

David looks at the staircase wanting nothing more than to follow Maddie up to her room, lock the door and spend the rest of the night making love to her.

David looks back at Annie. "Sure."

David and Annie have their glass of wine. David is very quite, Annie is doing all of the talking and David is only half listening to her.

David is thinking as she is talking. "How are these two even related? She is so materialistic and shallow. I can't do this. I wonder what Maddie would do if I went up there." He instinctively rubs his cheek and smiles.

After about thirty minutes David stands. "I really need to get going." David looks upstairs again. "I forgot to tell Maddie something."

David walks upstairs.

Annie watches him in disgust.

David knocks on Maddie's door.

Maddie thinking it's Annie. "Come in."

David opens the door and enters the room.

Maddie comes out of the bathroom. "David! What do you want?"

David says nothing. He walks over to Maddie and gives her a deep long kiss. To his surprise Maddie kisses him back. He knows he can't take this any further and he better leave quickly or he will suffer the 'Wrath of Hayes' so he steps back. "Goodnight Maddie."

Maddie in a bit of shock mumbles "Goodnight."

David turns and walks out the door. He meets Annie on the stairs. "Night."

Annie: "Goodnight."

David walks straight out the door.

Annie looks up to Maddie's door and goes to the phone table. She looks up a number and calls a cab. She then walks up the stairs and knocks on Maddie's door.

Maddie: "Annie?"

Annie opens the door.

Annie: "Maddie, it's still so early. I think I'm going to go out."

Maddie: "Go out? Now?"

Annie: "Yeah. I'm on vacation remember."

Maddie: "Yes I remember. But going out this time of the night…"

Annie: "Maddie you're starting to sound like my mother."

Maddie sighs. "Just be careful there are a lot of weirdoes out there."

Annie: "Goodnight."

Maddie says "Goodnight." As the door is shutting.

Annie goes downstairs and into the kitchen. By the phone she finds Maddie's address book. She finds David's address and then goes outside to wait for her cab.

On the way home David is thinking about the night. "What is with the women in that family. They are either red hot or icy cold. And what ever happened to family loyalty? Annie talks bad about Maddie behind her back and then is all over me knowing damn well Maddie is watching." David shakes his head. "And Maddie, she is definitely jealous. She always acts that way when she gets jealous. The fact that she did get jealous says that we're not through. The way we were dancing tonight and that kiss…" David jerks the steering wheel hard to the left and we hear tires squealing.

In Maddie's bedroom. Maddie is getting ready for bed and thinking to herself. "How dare he? They… and with me right there watching." Maddie sits on her bed. "I don't think David is really interested in Annie. He is just trying to make me jealous. And it's working. But Annie, she knows my past with David. Well most of it. Why would she do this to me?" Maddie lays down on her bed and pulls the covers up to her armpits. "The fact that he was trying to make me jealous says that we're not through." Maddie thinks back to their dance. The closeness she felt. Like they were the only two people in the world. The she thinks about the kiss. Maddie sits up in bed and throws the covers off.

Fade to black.

David pulls back up to Maddie's house stopping in the street. He looks at Maddie's house and then leans back in the seat. "Maddie, Maddie, Maddie. Why does this have to be so hard?" He puts his hands over his eyes and slowly moves them down his face. He looks back at Maddie's house and sees a red mustang sitting in the driveway and Sam is walking up to the front door.

David: "What the hell?"

Maddie comes down the stairs in old reliable nightgown and trench coat. She grabs Annie's rental car keys and opens the front door. Very startled "Sam"

Sam: "Hello Maddie"

Maddie: "Sam, what are you doing here?"

Sam: "That glad to see me huh?"

Maddie: "I'm sorry. It's just that you are the last person I thought I would see tonight."

Sam: "Well, I'm here."

Maddie looks puzzled. "Would you like to come in?"

Sam: "Well, you look like you are headed somewhere..."

Maddie looks down at herself and smiles. "No, it can wait until tomorrow."

They go back into Maddie's house.

David sees this and looks worried and sad. He shakes his head and puts the car into gear and heads home.

Sam and Maddie are walking to Maddie's living room.

Sam: "I kept waiting to hear from you."

Maddie: "You did?"

Sam: "Yeah. A little 'Hey Sam guess what.' or 'Congratulations, you're a dad."

Maddie looks down.

Sam: "I know it's late. I hope I didn't wake the baby." He looks at Maddie "Where the hell were you going in the middle of the night when you have a newborn baby? Do you have a live-in nanny?"

Maddie looks up with a tear in her eye. "I went in labor early. The baby didn't make it."

Sam looks sad. "I'm sorry Maddie." He reaches out and hugs Maddie.

After a brief moment Maddie breaks from the hug. "It's okay Sam. I'm okay."

Sam: "I half expected to see David here."

Maddie thinks to herself. "Batting 1000 Sam."

Maddie trying to sound like everything is fine. "David left a few minutes ago."

Sam looks unhappy. He changes the subject back to the baby. "When were you going to tell me about the baby? Or should I say were you going to tell me about the baby?"

Maddie: "I don't know. I really didn't see any need."

Sam is angry "You didn't see any need? You didn't see the need to tell me that I was going to be a father? You didn't think that I would want to be a part of my child's life?"

Maddie looks down again. "David was the father."

Sam: "David?"

Maddie: "After you left…It's very complicated but David was the father. So, I didn't see any need to tell you."

Sam: "Well."

Maddie: "Well."

Sam: "Are you and David still together?"

Maddie didn't know exactly how to answer the question. She and David weren't together in the sense that they weren't sleeping together. Although her words say otherwise, her actions made it clear that she wasn't ready to let him go from her heart.

Maddie: "Like I said it's complicated. After the baby died we kind of drifted apart. Things are getting better. We're starting to become friends again."

Sam looks confused.

Maddie: "Listen. I am really tired. I've had a long day." She whispers "And night."

Sam starts for the door. "I'll let you get to bed then. I'll be in town all week. I'll get in touch with you tomorrow." Sam yawns real big.

Maddie: "It's so late. Why don't you sleep on the couch tonight."

Sam looks puzzled.

Maddie realizes that he's wondering why she didn't offer him the guest room. "My cousin Annie is in town for the week she is staying in the guest room."

Sam: "Oh. The couch is fine. I'll see you in the morning."

Maddie: "Goodnight Sam." As she turns to head upstairs.

Fade to Black

David is walking up the stairs of his apartment building and suddenly stops.

Annie is sitting on the top step. "Hi David, for a minute there I thought you might not be coming home."

David: "What are you doing here?"

Annie: "It's still early and I wanted to go out. Maddie just wanted to go home for some reason."

David is thinking. "Does she even know Maddie."

Annie: "I don't know anyone here in L.A. and it wouldn't really be safe for me to go out by myself, so I thought of you."

David not amused. "Really?"

Annie: "Yeah, you seem like a night owl too."

David: "I have my moments."

Annie: "I thought we could go out for a drink or two."

David not really wanting to go "out on the town" with Annie. "Look Annie, it's been a long day…"

Annie: "Oh, come on David the night is young."

David looks at Annie. After seeing Maddie letting Sam in her house a drink is exactly what he needed. Although he wasn't too excited about his drinking partner he decides to go ahead. "Come on let's go."

Fade to black.

David and Annie are sitting in a bar. Annie is on her third glass of wine and David, not wanting to get so hammered that he does something stupid like sleep with Annie, is still nursing his first mixed drink.

David gets up. "I'll be right back."

Annie watches David walk off. "Damn. Maddie what is wrong with you? Oh well, your loss is my gain."

David comes back to the table and sits down.

Annie: "I thought you would be a bigger drinker than that."

David looks down at his half empty glass. "I still have to drive home. Speaking of which, I think I'm ready to go."

Annie: "Oh okay. Will you take back to Maddie's?"

David was afraid she would want him to take her home. He knew he should, but he didn't want to take a chance of running into Maddie or Sam.

David: "The bartender is calling you a cab. I'm really tired and just want to get home."

Annie thinks to herself. "He's making me take a cab?"

David really isn't paying any attention to her and is looking out the window wishing the cab would hurry up.

Annie: "David, what's with Maddie?"

David looks back at Annie. "What do you mean?"

Annie: "How could she let a guy like you get away?"

David: "In Maddie's defense, I have a lot of faults."

Annie: "Well contrary to Maddie's belief so does she. She is so used to everyone foning over her and telling her how great she is that she actually believes it. And why not she's Maddie Hayes she's beautiful, although that beauty seems to have an age limit…"

David doesn't want to hear anymore. "Look Annie, Maddie does have faults just as everyone else on earth. She is aware of that."

Annie looks out the window. "Looks like my cab is here."

David, to himself. "Thank God."

Fade to black.

The next morning Annie comes into Maddie's kitchen, looking a little hung-over, where Sam is cooking breakfast.

Annie looks shocked. "Sam, what are you doing here?"

Maddie comes into the kitchen and sees Annie. "Rough night?"

Annie smiles. "It was actually a very nice night. I do think I may have had too much wine though."

Maddie: "Maybe you should go back to bed. I however am not on vacation. I hate to leave you two, but I've got to get into the office early this morning. I'll call later and talk about lunch or doing something tonight."

Sam a little perplexed not only because she was leavening, but she had not acknowledged the breakfast he cooked. "Okay, see you later."

Annie: "Bye."

With that Maddie leaves.

Annie watches Maddie leave then turns back to Sam.

Annie: "Cheer up. I'm sure she was just in a hurry."

Sam shrugs.

Annie: "So, you stayed here last night?"

Sam: "Yeah. Well, I got here late and Maddie and I talked for a while. It was so late that Maddie told me I could sleep on the couch, so I did."

Annie looked like she was thinking.

Sam: "What?"

Annie: "Do you want Maddie?"

Sam: "Well, yeah. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

Annie: "So is that what this visit is about?"

Sam: "Yes, I mean no. I am here for a conference. But, I was hoping that Maddie and I could reconnect while I was here."

Annie: "How would you like me to help that happen?"

Sam looks at Annie inquisitively. "What do you have in mind?"

Annie: "From what I understand, the reason you and Maddie didn't stay together last time was David."

Sam: "You can say that."

Annie: "So if David were out of the equation you and Maddie would be together."

Sam: "But he's still around."

Annie: "I don't know how around he is. I don't know what is going on between the two of them. The three of us went to dinner last night. It was strange. The two of them have a strange way of communicating. It's kind of like bickering. I don't know."

Sam: "What?"

Annie: "It's like they love each other but they don't want to be together."

Sam: "May be just deep down Maddie knows that she is above David and that he will just end up hurting her."

Annie: "Maybe it's the other way around."

Sam: "You can't be serious."

Annie shrugs.

Annie: "What if I told you that I went out drinking with David last night?"

Sam: "It wouldn't surprise me. The man drinks like a fish."

Annie: "What if I go to their office today and tell David that you are in town and that you spent the night here and insinuate that you did more than sleep on the couch." Annie pauses to try to read Sam's reaction. "David would be so upset that he would turn to me. Then I could let Maddie find out that David and I went out together and things may have gotten a little carried away and then we could see what happens." Annie studies Sam again. "We could both have what we want."

Sam looks puzzled. "You and Addison? Aren't you married?"

Annie: "Yes, but Mark and I haven't been happy in a long time. I don't plan on going back. That's part of the reason I am here. I need to live, have an adventure. I think David Addison is the perfect person to have that adventure with."

Sam thinks for a minute. He knows this is beneath him and that it could backfire into a horrible mess between him and Maddie. But if this works, it could give him what he's always wanted…Maddie.

Sam: "Okay, I'm game."

Annie flashes a devious smile.

Fade to Black


	2. The Game

Glen Gordon Caron created the characters. They are not mine. This is for entertainment purposes only, not for profit.

The elevator door opens and we see a pair of loafers walking with a bit of a skip in the step.

David opens the door of Blue Moon. "Good morning Ms. Dipesto."

Agnes: "Good morning Mr. Addison. Ms. Hayes has been in for a while."

David: "Well, I think I'll…"

"Mr. Addison could I see you in my office?" Maddie says from a crack in her door.

David: "Sure thing boss."

David enters Maddie's office and sits on the arm of her couch.

David: "So what's up?"

The were both quiet for a moment. Both wanting to talk about the night before, but both afraid of where the conversation might lead.

Maddie: "I just wanted to thank you for a nice evening. I'm sorry I wanted to leave so abruptly, but something suddenly turned my stomach."

David knew what she was referring to and damned himself for allowing the "dance" with Annie to happen.

Maddie: "David, Annie…

There is a buzz from Maddie's intercom.

Maddie walks over and presses the button. "Yes Agnes?"

Agnes: "Ms. Hayes, your cousin is here."

Maddie: "Thank you. Please send her in."

Agnes: "She's not here to see you, she's here to see Mr. Addison."

Maddie looks at David with anger in her eyes.

Maddie: "Fine, send her into Mr. Addison's office."

David gets up. "Maddie."

Maddie: "I believe you have someone waiting in your office."

David nods and walks out the door.

In the outer office we see "the kids" staring at David with worry in their eyes.

David: "Nothing to worry about kids. Ma and I are just fine."

David thinks to himself "I wish I could believe that. What the hell does Annie want? And what the hell was Sam doing at Maddie's house last night?"

David stops at his door and lets out a big sigh. He opens the door and sees Annie sitting a little too comfortably on his couch.

David: "Hello Annie. What brings you by so early? Aren't you on vacation? I usually sleep till noon when I'm on vacation."

Annie: "Well, I woke up early this morning to go shopping." She looks down like she is feeling uneasy.

David: "Annie? Are you okay?"

Annie: "Yes, I just… I don't know how to say this or even if I should say this. I should probably just mind my own business."

David: "Probably, but you're here. You might as well spill it."

Annie: "I know you and Maddie have a history together. I know you still have feelings for one another. Anyone could see that last night. I mean, I saw they way you and Maddie were dancing last night. It was so obvious that you love each other. I was a little envious of it. I wish my husband and I had that."

David just sits there looking at Annie.

Annie: "I just thought you might want to know that when I went into the kitchen this morning Sam was there. He spent the night. He was making breakfast for Maddie and they seemed awful cozy. I just couldn't believe after last night Maddie would wind up with Sam instead of you." Annie looks at David trying to judge his reaction. She can't quite read him but she decides to continue. "After Maddie left Sam and I talked. He fully intends on making Maddie his wife."

David still just looks at Annie. Trying to hide the fear and pain he feels inside.

Annie puts he hand on Davis's thigh. "I'm sorry, but I thought you should know. If you need someone to talk to I'm here. We could have lunch."

David doesn't say a thing.

Annie: "I'll call you in a couple of hours. See if you want to meet somewhere."

With that Annie leaves.

David sits there a minute then gets up and walks to his refrigerator and takes out a carton of chocolate milk. "The woman you have loved for five years is sleeping with another man. Let's have lunch." He takes a swig of milk. He looks at the milk carton. "To hell with this. I need something stronger."

David gets his coat and leaves his office.

In Maddie's office we see Annie and Maddie talking.

Annie: "I just got through talking to David. We're going to have lunch."

Maddie looks kind of bewildered. "You are?"

Annie: "Yeah. David is really great. He is so funny."

Maddie: "Yeah he's a laugh a minute."

Annie trying to act serious. "Maddie, I hope that it's okay."

Maddie: "What's that?"

Annie: "That I'm going out with David. I know you two have a history. I did feel guilty about last night. The chemistry we shared on the dance floor just blew me away."

Maddie just sits there staring at Annie. She cannot believe Annie is saying this.

Annie senses Maddie's discomfort so she continues. "I really felt guilty about what happened later until I saw Sam this morning…"

Maddie is startled. "What happened later?"

Annie: "Yeah. David and I met up and went out drinking. Things got a little crazy."

Maddie: "Really?"

Annie: "Hey, since David will have me occupied this afternoon. You and Sam should go to lunch or something. I know you haven't seen him in a while."

Maddie looks a little startled. "Yeah, well, we may just do that."

Annie: "Okay, see you tonight."

Maddie: "Okay see you…tonight."

Annie leaves with a proud smile on her face.

Maddie sits down at her desk with a look of concern. "David didn't look like he had been out drinking last night. In fact he looked like he was well rested and clean." A look comes across her face like she just cracked a case.

Maddie walks out of her office and heads over to David's.

Agnes: "He's not in Ms. Hayes."

Maddie: "Not in? Where did he go?"

Agnes: "I don't know. He didn't say. He looked upset."

Maddie: "Upset? What could he be upset about?"

Sam enters the office "Hi there."

Fade to black.

David is driving. "What is it about him? We work together for five years and except for one unbelievable month she keeps me at arms length. He shows up out of nowhere and right away she sleeps with him. I don't know what to think . And I really don't want to." With that David pulls in front of a bar and sits but does not go in.

Maddie looks at Sam. "Hi. I didn't expect to see you this morning"

Sam: "Well one of my meetings got out early so I thought I would come by and see if you wanted to go to lunch later."

Maddie: "Sure. I have some things to do in the office first."

Sam: "Okay. I'll be back at 11:00."

Maddie: "Okay I'll see you then."

Maddie goes back into her office and sits at her desk. "Where did David go and why was he upset?" Maddie starts to fume. "What did you tell him Annie? Why am I even asking that I know exactly what you told him. You went in there and tried to make him think about me and Sam what you were trying to make me think about you and him. The only difference is it seems he believed you."

Fade to black.

David comes back into the office.

Ms. Dipesto: "Mr. Addison…"

David walks right past Agnes and into his office slamming the door behind him.

David sits at his desk. "What is going on? Yesterday morning if you would have asked me 'how's it going with you and Maddie?' I would have said. 'It's going' Today I would say. 'It may be gone." David buries his face into his folded arms. Agnes buzzes him.

David: "Yes."

Agnes: "Ms. Hayes' cousin is on the phone."

David rolls his eyes and picks up the phone. "Hello. Yes. That sounds fine. 11:30. Right"

David hangs up the phone. "When is this day going to end?"

A little after eleven David comes out of his office.

He walks over to Agnes. "Tell Maddie I went to lunch."

Ms. Dipesto: "She just left."

David: "Do I need to ask who with?"

Agnes looks down. David walks out the door.

David drives up to the restaurant.

Maddie and Sam are seated inside the same restaurant talking.

Sam: "I'm glad you were able to have lunch with me today."

Maddie: "Yeah, well…"

Maddie looks at the door and sees David come in. She watches as David is seated at a table with Annie.

Annie: "David, it was good of you to come."

David is looking around the restaurant like he had rather be somewhere else.

David: "Yeah, well…"

David sees Maddie sitting at a table with Sam. David looks at Maddie for a while. Annie notices that David is staring at something. She knows what it is that he is staring at, but she needs to play the part so she turns to see what he is staring at.

Annie: "I didn't know they were going out for lunch too. If we had known we could have came together."

David looks at Annie a little perplexed. "Yeah."

Maddie looks over at David again. She sees the look on his face. It is a look she knows well. It is the "Please get me out of here look." Knowing David is not enjoying himself Maddie smiles and continues talking to Sam.

David finishes his lunch quickly having hardly said two words to Annie.

David looks over at Maddie again. He wants to get out of there before Maddie or Sam sees him. He doesn't want to talk to either of them.

David: "I've got to get back to the office."

Annie: "So soon? I was hoping that we could go for a walk or something."

David: "I really need to get back."

Annie: "Maybe tonight you and I could go out on the town."

David: "You mean like a date?"

Annie: "Well yeah. You could call it that."

David shakes his head. "Where would we go?"

Annie: "I don't know. I'm sure we could find some place."

David sounding less than enthused "Alright."

Annie: "I'll pick you up at 8:00."

David: "You will?"

Annie nods smiling.

David: "Okay. I'll see you at 8:00."

David gets up throws down some money and leaves.

Maddie looks up and sees David leaving.

Maddie: "Sam, I really need to be getting back to the office. I have some paper work that I need to get done."

Sam: "Alright, let's go."

Sam and Maddie get into Sam's car and head to the office.

Maddie is looking out the window thinking. "What is going on here? Last night I was ready to go to David and tell him how I feel about him. Today, we haven't hardly seen each other at all and he is having lunch with Annie and I'm having lunch with Sam." Maddie hears David's voice in her head. "I would say that adequately sums up the plot so far." Maddie smiles.

Sam: "So what do you say to having dinner with me tonight?"

Maddie suddenly realizes that Sam is talking to her.

Maddie: "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

Sam: "Would you have dinner with me tonight?"

Maddie thinks for a moment. "I'm sorry. I can't tonight I have something I have been doing every Tuesday night and I'd hate to miss a night."

Sam looks curious at Maddie.

Sam: "Okay. How about tomorrow night?"

Maddie: "Sure. That sounds good."

Sam: "I'm going to be in conferences all day tomorrow so, you probably won't hear from me."

Maddie nods.

Sam pulls in front of the office building. "So, I'll pick you up at 7:00 tomorrow?"

Maddie starts to get out of the car. "Okay, tomorrow at 7:00. Thanks for lunch."

Sam: "Have a good day."

Maddie gets out of the car. "You too. Bye."

Sam drives off and Maddie enters the office building.

Maddie and David are back at the office. In Maddie's office.

Maddie: "So, are you and Annie going out tonight?"

David is a little shocked by Maddie's question.

David: "She asked me if I wanted to go out and do something. Yeah." "Are you and … Sam going out to night?"

Maddie is stunned. "No. I have other plans tonight. We are going out tomorrow night."

They look at each other for a moment.

Maddie: "David, I hope that you are not going out with Annie for the wrong reasons."

David: "The wrong reasons?"

Maddie: "The wrong reasons."

David thinks about Maddie and Sam eating lunch together. Maddie smiling and talking to Sam. Then he remembers that she slept with Sam last night. Suddenly he gets angry: "What do you care anyways?"

Maddie is stunned by this question. Why does she care?

David: "I know." He smiles. "You're jealous."

Maddie: "Jealous? Me?"

David: "Jealous. You. Yes."

Maddie: "In order for me to jealous there would have to be still something between us." Maddie looks at the floor. "Besides if anyone here is jealous it is you."

David: " Me?"

Maddie: "Yes you. Sam is back and you can't stand it."

David: "Like you said there is nothing between us so, why would I be jealous?"

Maddie: "Right."

David: "Right."

David: So you're not jealous, I'm not jealous so we shouldn't have any problem, right?"

Maddie: "Right."

David: "Fine."

Maddie: "Fine."

David: "Good"

Maddie: "Good."

David stands there looking at Maddie. He is hurt that Maddie said there was nothing between them and jealous and a little worried about Sam. David thinks to himself "Why can't she see how much I love her?"

David starts to leave Maddie's office. He pauses at the door and looks at the floor. He then opens it and leaves.

Maddie is standing there. "I hate this. So why am I doing this?" She looks at her watch and walks over to the phone making a call. "Yes, I would like to see the doctor this afternoon if I could. Three o'clock. That is great. Yes. Maddie Hayes. Thank you." Maddie hangs up the phone and walks out the door.

In David's office, David sits down at his desk. "I hate this."

Fade to black

Maddie is sitting across a small table from her psychiatrist. Maddie has told her about the night before and about Sam being back in town.

Psychiatrist: "Maddie, what does your heart tell you?"

Maddie is a little shocked. This isn't the typical psychiatrist question she is used to.

The psychiatrist sees Maddie's discomfort with the question.

Psychiatrist: "Maddie, I have been sitting here listening to you talk about David for over a year. There is one thing that I know. You and David are very much in love. Yes Maddie you love David very deeply." She sits for a moment trying to judge Maddie's reaction. "I'm going to say something here. It is pretty plain what is going on here."

Maddie looks at her with a questioning look.

Psychiatrist: "You are afraid to love David completely. Given David's track record I can understand. To a point. But I don't think that is what has you so scared."

Maddie is getting a little angry. "What is it that I am so afraid of then?"

Psychiatrist: "Commitment. Change. Giving yourself to someone. Maddie, let's be frank. You're afraid to go for it."

Maddie sits there for a moment. She is angry at what her psychiatrist is saying to her. She is angry that there is a little voice inside her head saying "She may be on to something here."

There is a buzzing sound.

Psychiatrist: "Maddie, I know that wasn't easy for you to hear, but I do hope that you will think about what I said."

Maddie gets up and shakes the doctor's hand. Biting her bottom lip slightly. "Thank you. Believe me I will think about."

Maddie walks out of the office quickly. It is very obvious that she is pissed.

Psychiatrist: "Poor David. Why does he put up with that woman?"

Fade to black


	3. The Attack

Glen Gordon Caron created the characters. They are not mine. This is for entertainment purposes only, not for profit.

Maddie is walking to her car in the parking garage when she sees a man being killed. She tries to hide behind a car, but the killer spots her. The killer grabs her arm and twists it behind her back. Her arm pops and he throws her on the ground. Maddie hits her head on the hard concrete making her see stars. The killer then punches her in the jaw and pulls a knife from his pocket. Maddie sees the knife and knees the killer in the family jewels. The killer gets off her and falls over. Maddie makes a run for the safety of the elevator.

Fade to black.

David is sitting at his desk he looks at the clock. It is almost five o'clock. "Close enough, I'm out of here." Just then Agnes buzzes him.

David: "Yes, Agnes."

Agnes: "Mr. Addison, there is someone on line one from Memorial Hospital. They want to talk to you."

David: "Okay, thank you Agnes."

David presses the button for line one. "This is David Addison."

Nurse: "Mr. Addison, we have a Madalyn Hayes her in the emergency room. She has been cleared for release, but with a head injury we cannot allow her to leave on her own…. Mr. Addison?

The phone is laying on David's desk and we hear the front door slam.

Fade to black.

At the Hospital David burst through the door. He stops and sees Maddie asleep in a chair in the corner. Her face is bruised her arm is in a cast, but she is still the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.

David walks over to Maddie and brushes back a curl that was in Maddie's face. David just stands there looking at her with tears in his eyes. "God she is beautiful."

Maddie slowly opens her eyes. "David?"

David sits down next to Maddie and puts his arms around her. "I'm here. Are you okay? What happened?"

Maddie tells David what happened to her.

David gives Maddie a hug and kisses her head.

Maddie: "I just want to go home and lay down."

David: "Maddie, from what you told me…" He looks Maddie in the eyes. "Someone could be looking for you. Maybe you shouldn't go home tonight."

Maddie looks at David.

David: "They got your purse Maddie."

Maddie nods. "Where should I go?"

David: "My place."

Maddie: "Your place? David…"

David: "Just for tonight. Tomorrow we'll talk to the police about getting you some protection." He looks deep into Maddie's eyes and says sincerely. "I just want to make sure you are safe."

Maddie: "Fine. I don't want to argue. I just want to lay down and sleep."

David holds on to Maddie's waist and helps her stand up. They head to the door with David holding onto Maddie's waist and good arm helping her walk.

David gets a cab and helps Maddie in.

In the cab Maddie lays her head on David's shoulder. David kisses Maddie's forehead and says, "I'll keep you safe Blondie."

The cab pulls up to David's apartment. David gets out of the car and helps Maddie out of the car.

David and Maddie walk into David's apartment and to David's bedroom. David helps Maddie sit down and Maddie lays down on the bed.

David stands next to the bed looking down at Maddie. "Do you need one of the pills they gave you at the hospital?"

Maddie with her eyes shut. "It would probably help me sleep."

David: "I'll get you some water."

David comes back with a glass of water and sits on the bed next to Maddie. "Let me help you sit up."

Maddie opens her eyes and lets David help her sit up. She takes her pills and looks around the room. "You really need to do something to this place David. " She looks down at herself and then puts her hands to her face as if she is embarrassed to ask. "I'm filthy. Do you have anything I can sleep in?"

David gets up at goes over to a drawer. He pulls out a shirt and some boxer shorts. "I know it's not what you are used to but it's something." He takes Maddie's good hand and helps her off the bed. He leads her to the bathroom and sits her on the closed commode. "Now I'm not trying anything here…"

Maddie cuts him off "I think I can manage things myself."

David nods and closes the door and Maddie changes clothes.

Maddie comes out of the bathroom to find David changing the sheets on the bed.

David looks over at her. "Have a set on the bench, I'll be done in just a minute."

When David is finished he walks over to Maddie and helps her on the bed. David covers her up with a blanket and turns to leave the room.

Maddie: "David, would you stay in here with me? I know you have a date with Annie, but I wish you would stay with me at least 'til I go to sleep."

David goes to the other side of the bed and turns the light off. He takes off his pants and shirt and lays down next to Maddie.

Maddie rolls over and puts her head on David's chest.

David slowly drapes his arm around Maddie's waist.

Maddie: "I'm sorry about earlier. About what I said. About there being nothing between us."

David is shocked not only by her apology but, the fact that she is letting him be there with her. "Don't worry about it Blondie. You get some rest."

Maddie quickly falls asleep. David soon follows.

Fade to black.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The noise wakes David. He looks at the clock. It is eight o'clock. "Annie"

BANG! BANG! BANG! "David?" Annie calls.

David just lays there. "Go away" He thinks to himself.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

David looks at Maddie with her head still resting on his chest and kisses her on the head. "No way in hell am I leaving this bed."

Maddie opens her eyes and smiles.

David didn't hear anymore banging, so he fell back to sleep.

Fade to black.

David wakes to hear a shower running. He sits up in bed and smiles. He thinks "What a night. I never thought that just being with her and holding her would be so satisfying."

THUD!

David jumps out of bed and runs to the bathroom. There he finds Maddie carefully trying to stand up in the tub.

David rushes over to her. "You okay?"

When Maddie hears David's voice she hurriedly tries to get a towel loosing her balance again. David catches her before she hits the floor.

With ease and concern David helps Maddie to her feet and wraps a towel around her. Maddie gets ready for some snide remark, but none comes.

With great concern David asks, "Are you alright? What happened?"

Maddie a little embarrassed by the whole display and surprised by David's maturity during it all. "I just lost my balance and fell. Taking a bath without getting one of your arms wet is a pain in the ass."

David smiles "Sit down here and I'll get you something to put on."

Maddie sits down on the toilet and David leaves the room.

Maddie sits there looking at her arm and smoothing the towel with her good hand. It is obvious that she is very nervous. She begins to cry.

A few seconds latter David comes back with a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. When he enters the door he sees Maddie and the state she's in.

He bends down so that he can make eye contact with her and puts his hand on her bruised knee.

David: "I wish I knew what to say to you to make this go away. Your arm will heal, the bruises will fade. But what you went through will stay with you."

Maddie: "I was so scared. I have never been that scared in my life."

David helps Maddie up and leads her to the bedroom. They sit on the bed together. David takes Maddie's hand in both of his.

David: "What were you doing in that parking garage?"

Maddie: "I had a doctor's appointment."

David nods slightly and looks down.

Maddie starts to cry.

David gets angry: "You were just going to see the doctor. People can't even go to the damn doctor's office without some jackass trying to kill them."

Maddie is looking down. "David please stop yelling."

Maddie looks up and sees tears in David's eyes. "Hey, I'm okay." She strokes his cheek with her hand. David takes her hand and kisses her palm. Maddie leans in and gives David a soft kiss on the lips.

They break the kiss and look at each other for a moment.

David: "You must be getting cold."

David hands Maddie the sweat pants and shirt. "I hope this is okay."

Maddie takes the clothes from David and looks at him for a moment. "This is fine."

David gets up. "Would you like some orange juice? And I think I have some Pop-Tarts."

Maddie: "Pop-Tarts?"

David smiles "Yeah. Strawberry, my fav."

Maddie thinks about the big breakfast Sam had fixed the morning before. The one she had pretended not to notice. "So different."

Maddie: "I think I'll just have the orange juice."

David smiles. "I'll be right back."

Maddie gets dressed and sits back on the bed.

David comes to the door and knocks lightly on the door frame. "You decent?"

Maddie: "Yes."

David enters the room with two small bottles of orange juice in his hand.

Maddie: "I should call Agnes. I really don't feel like going into the office today."

David: "I'll call. I need to talk to Bert about getting your car. I'll tell Agnes we're both going to play hooky today."

Maddie: "Both? David, one of us should be there."

David: "I'm not leaving you alone!"

Maddie: "Call the police ask them to send someone over to watch your apartment. Then you can go in."

David: "I would feel better if I were the one watching you."

Maddie: "David."

David: "Just for today. Tomorrow you will feel better and we will both go back to work."

Maddie: "Okay. So what do we do all day?"

David: "Well, you young lady are going back to bed. In a few hours I'll order some pizza and then you will rest some more. Then…"

Maddie: "Okay, okay. I get it. You want me in your bed all day."

Maddie smiles when she thinks about what she just said. "So what will you do all day?"

David: "Tend to your every need." He smiles.

David: "I'm going to be making calls trying get the police to make this case a priority. I'm also going to talk to Bert and get him to doing some leg work to see if we can help the police out."

Maddie nods and lays back down. David covers Maddie up and kisses her on the forehead. He then walks out of the room.

Fade to black.

At Maddie's house. Annie wakes up and walks down stairs. She looks around and can't find Maddie. In fact, she sees no evidence that Maddie come home last night. She goes back up stairs and into Maddie's room. "Her bed's not been slept in. Where is she?" Annie goes over to the phone and calls Sam's hotel. "Room 319 please."

Sam: "Hello."

Annie: "Sam, Annie. Is Maddie there?"

Sam: "No."

Annie: "Well she isn't here and I don't think she came home last night."

Sam: "She didn't come home? Where could she be?"

Annie: "Your guess is as good as mine."

Sam: "I don't like my guess."

Annie: "Me neither. I had a date with David last night."

Sam: "How did that go."

Annie: "It didn't. We were supposed to meet at his place. I went there and I knocked and knocked but he never came to the door."

Sam: "Maybe they were out on a case."

Annie: "Maybe."

Sam: "Listen, I am going to be in meetings all day. Maddie and I are going out tonight. Maybe you should see if David would like a rain check."

Annie: "Okay. I'll call him later."

Sam: "Bye"

Annie: "Bye"

Back at David's apartment.

David and Maddie are sitting on David's bed eating pizza and laughing.

Maddie: "This is nice David. I mean it is nice being with you like this."

David: "Yeah it is nice."

Maddie: "It shouldn't take me nearly getting killed in order for us to be able to spend…" Maddie looks at David and he looks sad almost crying. "What's wrong?"

David: "I was so scared when the hospital called yesterday. I'm just. I'm just glad you're okay. I don't know what I would do if…"

Maddie takes David's hand. "I'm fine David." Maddie is moved by David's display of emotion. It is one of the many things that she loves about him. Maddie looks into David's eyes and leans in to give David a long deep kiss. David kisses her back with great intensity. After a while of passionate kissing David pulls away from Maddie and looks at her. Maddie gives David a "yes" grin. They begin kissing again.

David breaks the kiss. "If you regret it later and want to make a pact. I won't fight you on it, much."

Maddie: "David hush before you kill the mood."

Maddie smiles and they start kissing again. David began to lean forward and they soon fell onto the bed a little more roughly than he had hoped. David broke the kiss and worked his way down her neck, fingers roaming up and down her stomach. "Sorry, did I hurt you?" he muttered against the flesh below her ear.

Maddie breathed out heavily. "No." With that Maddie pulled David's face back to hers and they began kissing again.

David: "I love you Maddie."

Maddie: "I love you David."

Fade to black.

David and Maddie spent the rest of the day making love, sleeping and talking. Maddie completely forgot about her date with Sam and David could care less about anything Annie had planned for them.

During that time David found an opportunity to bring up Sam.

David: "So tell me about Sam."

Maddie is a little shocked that he brought up Sam. "What about Sam?"

David: "Listen. I know that you spent the night with him and not that that really matters right now, I just want to know if there is a chance that we could have a repeat of his last visit."

Maddie just stares at David.

David now regretting bringing this up. "I mean. You don't owe me any explanations. It's just that if there is a chance, that's fine we'll deal with it. Much better this time I hope. I just would like to be prepared."

Maddie is still dumbfounded by what David is saying. "You think I had sex with Sam the other night?"

David: "Well, I…"

Maddie: "Do you really think that little of me? After what happened last time he came to town?"

David: "I didn't mean to…"

Maddie: "What would make you think that?"

David looks down.

Maddie: "Annie?"

David nods not looking up.

Maddie: "David, I told you how she was. Is that what you were so upset about yesterday?"

Again David nods.

Maddie: "I figured that she had said something to you about Sam. I didn't know she was saying we slept together."

Maddie looks at David. "David look at me."

Maddie: "After you left…"

David: "Maddie you don't owe me any explanations. You said you didn't sleep with Sam and I believe you. I am sorry for believing Annie and I am sorry for bringing this up."

Maddie: "It's okay David. We're talking. Talking is good. Talking is healthy."

David grins.

Maddie smiles back. "Well when it's done calmly and quietly. Like now."

David: "So are you saying the banter is unhealthy?"

Maddie: "I wouldn't really call the banter talking. It's more of some strange mystical force with a life of it's own."

David: "That's an interesting way of putting it."

Maddie: "You said that I don't owe you an explanation about Sam and I don't. But I would like to give you one anyway."

David nods.

Maddie: "After you left the other night I went to bed and I was fuming. I was so angry and yes jealous of you and Annie. Then I was angry at you for kissing me."

David looks down. "Maddie I'm sorry about that. I was never interested in Annie. In fact, and I know she is your cousin and everything, I don't really even like her. As for the kiss…"

Maddie slightly smiles

David: "I mean we went to Paris. I thought we had a good time."

Maddie: "We did."

David: "Then we got back to L.A. and it was like the little pieces of the wall between us that had been torn down in Paris went right back up. I was just looking for a reaction from you. Any reaction, even if it was jealousy."

Maddie looks a little sad and guilty. "Well after I calmed myself down, I realized what you were doing. I knew you wouldn't go after my married cousin right in front of me. Once I realized what you were doing, I started thinking about our dance. Then the kiss."

David smiles

Maddie: "I threw on my coat and ran down the stairs to come talk to you."

David lift his head with a surprised look on his face.

Maddie: "When I opened the door, there was Sam. I invited him in and told him…" Maddie clears her throat. "about the baby. It was late so I told him he could sleep on the couch. When I got up the next morning Sam and Annie were eating breakfast together."

Maddie stops talking and looks like she is thinking.

David: "Maddie are you okay?"

Maddie: "Yes, I was just thinking about something. Anyway I told them I had to get to the office. Sam asked me to lunch and that's that."

David is smiling.

Maddie: "So what about you and Annie?"

David: "Me. And Annie?"

Maddie nods. "I hear the two of you got a little wild the other night."

David: "If you call sitting in a bar bored out of your mind wild, then yeah we were animals."

Maddie smiles. "Not that you owe me and explanation or anything, but what were the two of you doing in a bar in the middle of the night?"

David smiles back. "You're right I don't owe you an explanation. But I would like to give you one anyway."

David: "After I left your house I drove around for a little while. I even came back to your house. I saw Sam going in so I drove on home. When I got there Annie was sitting on the steps outside my apartment. She talked me into going to a bar. I had part of one drink and I lost track of how much Annie drank. Finally, I had more than I could take of our stimulating conversation so, I had the bartender call her a cab. The cab came and got her and I went home. Alone.'

Maddie grins. "You called her a cab?"

David snickers. "Yeah. I guess I shouldn't have done that."

Maddie laughs.

David: "What?"

Maddie: "I was just thinking about the way she came into my office this morning. Trying to look guilty."

David: "What did Annie tell you?"

Maddie: "It's not important."

David: "It's not?"

Maddie leans into kiss David. "No."

David and Maddie start kissing more and lay down on the bed.

Fade to black.

It is seven o'clock and Sam is knocking on Maddie's door.

Annie opens the door. "Where have you been all day. I have been calling you?"

Sam: "Shh. I told you I would be in meetings all day. Is Maddie ready."

Sam walks in and Annie slams the door.

Sam: "What is your problem?"

Annie: "Maddie is not here."

Sam: "Not here? Where is she?"

Annie: "Your guess is as good as mine. I haven't seen or heard from David or Maddie in two days."

Sam: "Did you call the office."

Annie sighs. "Yes I called the office. Of course I called the office."

Sam: "What did they say?"

Annie: "That woman that rhymes said they were on a case."

Sam: "A case huh? For this long? That doesn't sound good."

Annie: "I know."

Sam: "I guess I'll just wait here till she comes home."

Fade to black

Back at David's apartment Maddie and David are in bed. Maddie is laying with her head and broken arm on David's chest.

Maddie: "We really should get up at some point."

David: "Why would we want to do that?"

Maddie sits up. "Would you help me take a bath?" Maddie gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom.

David smiles and follows her.

Fade to black

The next morning at Maddie's house.

Annie is coming down the stairs and sees Sam putting on his sport coat.

Sam looks up and sees Annie. "I'm going over to David's apartment to see if they are there."

Sam starts walking away.

Annie: "Bye."

Sam gets in his car and starts driving away. Another car that was parked on the street starts to follow Sam. Soon Sam pulls in front of David's building. He sees Maddie's car sitting there. "Damn it!" "Stupid Annie. How the hell did I let you talk me into this plan of yours? Guess what? It didn't work."

Sam pulls up to David's apartment building. The car that was following Sam is parked across the street. The man inside watches Sam as he goes into the building. Then the man gets out of the car and follows Sam. The man hides around the corner from David's door out Sam's site, but close enough that he can hear what is being said.

Sam knocks on David's door.

Pan to the bedroom where Maddie and David are snuggled up sleeping. David is woken by the knocking of the door. Thinking it may be Bert with some news he gets up and pulls on a shirt and sweat pants.

Sam knocks again.

David walks to the door and is surprised to see "Sam."

Sam: "Where's Maddie?"

David thinks for a minute. "In her skin?"

Sam is angry "I'm serious. She's been missing for two days. Annie said you stood her up the other night and Maddie stood me up last night. I want to know where she is."

David: "Look, when I see her I'll tell her to call."

Sam: "She's here isn't she? What is she doing here?"

Maddie comes out of the bedroom wearing David's clothes. "That is none of your business."

Sam looks at Maddie with disgust in his eyes. "Slumming again?"

Maddie: "Sam, I think you need to leave."

Sam sees the bruise on Maddie's chin and the cast on her arm. He looks at David with rage in his eyes. "You son of a…" With that Sam lands a blow on David's jaw that knocks him to the floor. "What did you do to her?"

Maddie: "Sam. Sam, stop it."

Sam is not listening to her. "Get up you piece of…" Sam kicks David in the stomach.

Maddie grabs Sam. "Stop it now."

Sam: "What? Maddie, look at what he did to you."

Maddie: "David didn't do this."

Maddie walks over to David and helps him up. "You alright?" Maddie gives David a kiss.

Seeing this makes Sam even angrier.

David: "Every time this guy comes to town, he uses me for his punching bag."

The man hiding around the corner has heard all he needs to hear and quietly leaves.

Maddie closes the door.

Maddie: "Yesterday I witnessed a murder. The murderer then attacked me, but I managed to get away."

David: "Thank God."

Maddie: "The guy got my purse so it wasn't safe for me to go home."

Sam: "So you came here?"

Maddie: "So I came here."

Sam: "You couldn't have gone to a hotel?"

Sam looks at David. "Nice. Nice work Addison. Get the lady to your place with the presumption of caring for her, then one thing leads to another."

Maddie: "Sam."

Sam: "I'm not blind, Maddie. I can see what's been going on." Sam paces around the room. "What the hell Maddie? I come to LA to talk to you to maybe renew a relationship with you. And here you are." Sam looks at David. "With this." He looks back at Maddie. "This is beneath you Maddie. Why would you settle for someone like this?"

Maddie: "Enough Sam."

Sam: "I knew when I was talking to Annie that this is what I was going to find. I just didn't want to believe it."

Maddie: "The little plan you had with Annie didn't work."

Sam looks shocked.

Maddie: "I am a detective Sam."

David is impressed. Even he missed this one.

Sam looks down. "I never had a chance did I"

Maddie: "Sam we are friends. Some people are better at arms length than hand in hand."

David smiles remembering thinking the same thing not long ago.

Sam: "Well, I'm leaving tomorrow. My door is open Maddie. Just don't wait too long Maddie. Someone else may close it for you."

Maddie: "Goodbye Sam."

David: "Wait. You said you were talking to Annie then you came here?"

Sam: "That's what I said."

David looks concerned. "You were at Maddie's house?"

Sam: "Yeah."

David: "Then you came straight over here?"

Sam: "Yes. What is wrong with you? Did I hit you too hard?"

David: "Nice work spaceman, you may have lead the killer straight to Maddie."

Maddie looks at David shocked. "I'll get dressed."

Sam looks at David. "You're still an ass."

Sam turns and walks away. David closes the door.

Fade to black.

David opens the door again. "Sam, could I talk to you please?"

Sam comes back. "What?"

David: "Could you come back in I have something to ask you."

Sam sighs and goes back into David's apartment.

David: "Would you mind sticking around until Maddie and I get into the car?"

Sam: "What? Why?"

David: "Listen, you may have lead the bozo here. The least you can do is stick around and help me get Maddie out of here safely."

Maddie comes back into the room. "Sam. What are you still doing here?"

Sam: "Your 'boyfriend' needs me to help him protect you."

Maddie: "Sam"

David is getting angry. "Look Luke all I am asking is that you watch our backs while we get into the car. Make sure no one jumps us from behind or something."

Sam: "Alright. I can do that."

David calming down. "Thank you."

Sam: "So, where are you taking her."

David: "I don't know. WE haven't discussed that yet."

Sam says smugly "So, you're just going to leave. No plan. No clothes." Sam looks over at Maddie.

David: "Listen, we really don't have time for all of this. We need to leave now."

David runs to his bedroom.

Sam: "I can't believe you're going to put your life in his hands."

Maddie: "David has been watching out for me for five years. He's pretty good at it."

Sam shakes his head. He points at Maddie's arm. Yeah I can tell.

Maddie: "I was leaving the doctor's office. David didn't even know I was there."

David comes back dressed with a gym bag in one hand and a gun in the other. "Let's go"

Sam looks at David's gun and shakes his head. "Is that for me or the bad guys?"

David: "Let's get going space boy."

David and Maddie make it out to the car without incident.

Sam gets in his car and drives away.

Maddie and David are safely in Maddie's car.

Maddie: "So, where are we going?"

David: "I've been thinking."

Maddie: "I hate it when you do that."

David smiles. "I've been thinking that the best thing for you to do is get out of town."

Maddie: "What?"

David is looking in the rearview mirror to make sure they are not being followed. "Maddie, I know it is not what you want to hear, but I really do think that is what is best right now."

Maddie: "Okay, let's say I go along with this. Where to you propose I go?"

David: "Chicago."

Maddie: "Chicago? David, I can't go to Chicago."

David: "Yes you can."

Maddie: "I can't just leave and go to Chicago." Maddie looks down at herself with a yuk look. "I don't even have any clean clothes."

David: "I'll buy you some new clothes."

Maddie looks at him. "You will huh?"

David nods his head and takes another look in the rearview mirror.

Maddie smiles. "Hope you can afford it."

David: "Sure I can. Besides that's why God created credit cards."

Maddie: "David, credit cards should only be used in an emergency."

David: "Thank you again Ms. Hayes for you financial advice. Hey, if it will make you feel any better, I'll eat peanut butter and jelly for the next four months and pay it off."

David looks at Maddie with a coy smile.

Maddie: "You would do that, for me"

David: "You bet Blondie."

Maddie: "David, last time things got tough I ran off to Chicago. I don't plan on making the same mistake again."

David: "Maddie this time your life may be at stake. This time it's not a mistake. This time, I'm going with you."

Maddie: "You're what? David we have a business to run. We can't just fly off to Chicago for God knows how long."

David smiles at the irony. "Listen, I'll stay a week. I'll keep in constant contact with the police. If in a week they haven't caught the culprit, I'll come back and you will stay. Besides, this will give me a chance to see what is so great about 'The Windy City." David looks at Maddie and smiles.

Maddie looks down. "I never meant to hurt you David."

David is looking in his mirror again. "Maddie, it's the past. I'm sorry I brought it up."

Maddie: "Well, it obvious that it still bothers you."

David: "Don't worry about it Maddie."

Maddie looks out her window. A tear is falling from her right eye. She knows she has hurt David and she wonders if they can ever get past it.

David looks over at Maddie. He sees she is upset. He shakes his head and looks into to rearview mirror again.

David: "We're being followed."

Maddie: "We are?"

David: "Yeah, three cars back."

Maddie looks back. "That's Sam. What is he doing?"

David: "I don't know, but I'm going to lose him."

Maddie: "How are you going to do…"

Maddie screams as David cuts across three lanes of traffic and turns down a side street. Speeding he makes another sharp turn and heads for the interstate.

David: "Well that ought to do it."

Maddie still looks scared. "Where did you learn that?"

David: "TV."

Maddie shakes her head.

They both ride in silence for a while.

Maddie breaks the silence. "So, we're really going to Chicago?"

David: "Yeah, unless you had rather go to Mexico. We could have some fun there. I know this place that you can…"

Maddie cuts David off not wanting to hear about David's wild escapades in Mexico. "Chicago will be fine."

David smiles as he looks in the mirror again.

They drive in to the parking lot at LAX and hurriedly get out of the car in case someone was following them. The sooner they get in, the quicker they can get lost in the crowd.

Inside the airport, they walk around for awhile. Each one looking around making sure no one is watching them.

Maddie: "I think it's safe. Let's go get our tickets."

Maddie and David are sitting outside the terminal of a flight going to New York.

Maddie: "I really should call Annie and tell her what is going on. Let her know she needs to get out of the house."

David nods and heads over to the phones with Maddie. All the time looking around.

Maddie: "Yes Annie."

Annie is looking at a masked man with a gun pointing at her. Another masked man is on another phone listening. "Where are you going?"

Maddie: "Where are we going?"

David shakes his head at Maddie.

Maddie: "We're going to Mexico. David knows a place that…Annie I really shouldn't tell you anymore."

Annie is scared because she is not getting the information the men want. "What Maddie? You don't trust me to keep it a secret?"

Maddie: "Okay, okay. We're going to New York. David has lot's of friends there. His friend Tess said we could stay with him."

Annie: "Tess? What kind of name is that for a guy?"

Maddie: "I don't know. It must be a nickname."

Annie: "You will call me when you get there?"

Maddie: "I don't think that would be a good idea. I'll call you when this is all over."

Annie: "And when will that be?"

Maddie: "I don't know. I guess when the police solve the case."

Annie: "How are they going to do that with you 3,000 miles away."

Maddie: "I really couldn't help them anyway."

Annie: "Maybe you could and you just don't know it."

Maddie is getting tired of talking to Annie. She hears a boarding announcement for the New York flight. "Annie, our flight is boarding. I have to go. I'll call you when I get back to LA."

Annie is worried that she didn't get enough information. "Bye then."

Maddie: "Bye."

Maddie hangs up the phone and looks at David with a smile.

David has a grin on his face. "I am VERY impressed Ms. Hayes."

Maddie: "Learned from the best."

David: "The best huh?"

Maddie: "Yeah no one can dish BS like you."

David wraps his arm around Maddie's shoulder and they begin to walk off.

Cut to Maddie's house.

The Masked man with the phone: "So, they are going to New York?"

Annie nods.

Masked man #2 to Annie "So do you believe her?"

Annie nods again.

Masked man #1: "New York, lot's of places to hide there."

Masked man #2: "They could be going anywhere."

Masked man #1: "Unless our man following them can get them before they board a plane, we'll have to wait until they come back. It sounds like they are just trying to save her neck."

Masked man#2: "Thank you…"

Annie: "Annie."

Masked man #2: "Annie. For your help." With that the man knocks Annie over the head. Annie is out cold.

The two men leave.

Outside Maddie's front door. Masked man #1: "We'll watch the house and Annie to see if and when they come back. What about that other guy."

Masked man #2: "He was following them, our Mr. Addison did some fancy driving and lost him. I don't think he knows where they are going either. I don't think they wanted him to know."

Masked man #1: "Sounds like some kind of love triangle to me."

Masked man #2: "Well, as soon as we find Ms. Hayes they will be less one angle."

The men get into their car and leave.

A few hours later Annie wakes up. She sits and thinks for a minute and gets up and goes upstairs. A few minutes later she comes back down with her suitcases and calls a cab.

Fade to Black


	4. The Trip

Glen Gordon Caron created the characters. They are not mine. This is for entertainment purposes only, not for profit.

At the airport David and Maddie are still sitting at the New York terminal. David looks at his watch. "It's about time." They get up. "Remember to watch people. Make sure no one is watching us."

Maddie is a little ticked at David taking to her like that. "What does he think I'm stupid?" Instead of voicing her opinion she decides to just nod in agreement. Maddie and David get up and walk towards the Denver terminal stopping at water fountains and newsstands along the way.

Five minutes later they are both at the gate with their tickets in hand boarding a plane bound for Denver. They will get a connecting flight to Chicago out of Denver. They were being extra cautious.

Fade to Black

Maddie and David are at the Chicago airport. They walk up to what looks like the same phone Maddie used to call her mom the last time she came to Chicago.

Maddie: "Mom. Could you come and pick me up at the Airport? Yes. Yes. Okay I'll see you soon."

Maddie and David walk around the airport going into stores and buying a few things.

Eventually they made their way outside where they found a bench to sit and wait for Mrs. Hayes.

Maddie: "This is a lot different than the last time I was here."

David stares straight ahead saying nothing.

Maddie looks at David "Do you think we will ever get past all that. I mean me running off to Chicago…"

David looks at Maddie "Listen Maddie. You leaving me and going to Chicago was a slap in the face. I'm not going to deny that. It did real damage to my ego. And yes it did hurt…a lot."

A tear comes to Maddie's eye.

David continues. "But I will tell you this. There is no other woman on this giant blue ball we call earth that I would have let do that to me. That right there should tell you how I feel about you."

Maddie sits there not knowing what to say.

David: "The answer to your question is, yes. I believe we can get past that."

Maddie hugs David. "I love you."

David: "Well who can blame you. I'm a loveable guy."

Maddie kisses David just as Mrs. Hayes is pulling up in front of them. Mrs. Hayes sees them kissing and smiles.

David and Maddie break from their kiss and see Mrs. Hayes sitting there in the car. David gets up and takes Maddie's hand with his gym bag in the other hand.

Mrs. Hayes opens her door and gets out going over to hug Maddie. "Maddie, it's so good to see you." She looks at Maddie with horror. "Maddie, what happened to you? Were you in fight?"

Maddie: "Something like that. Mom, it's a long story. Can we talk about it later?"

Mrs. Hayes looks at her with concern.

Maddie: "Mom, I'm all right."

Mrs. Hayes lets it go at that. She looks over at David and goes to give him a hug. "David I'm so happy you are here…with Maddie."

They all three laugh and get into the car.

Fade to Black

The ride to the Hayes home is quiet. Mrs. Hayes is trying to make small talk, but all she is getting from David and Maddie is 'yes' 'no' and the occasional smile.

The three arrive at the Hayes house.

Mrs. Hayes enters the house. "Your father was out of the office when I called to tell him you were here. I suppose when he gets the message he'll come home." Mrs. Hayes looks at Maddie and David who are just standing there.

Mrs. Hayes: "Do you need to go shopping? I noticed that you didn't bring any luggage."

David holds up his gym bag. "I've got a few things here. I promised Maddie I would take her shopping later."

Maddie: "Could we go tomorrow? I'm so tired. I just want to rest now. Mom, do you have something I could change into and sleep in?"

Mrs. Hayes: "Sure. Come with me and we'll pick something out. David, you can put your bag in the guest room. Follow us I show you where it is."

David, Maddie and Mrs. Hayes begin walking up the stairs.

Mrs. Hayes opens the door to a room. "You can stay in here David make yourself at home. Come Maddie, we'll see what we can dig up."

David enters the room looks around a bit and throws his bag in a chair. He sits down on the bed and buries his head in his hands. "Wow. What a wild couple of days. Maddie is nearly killed, then yesterday and last night, now I'm at her parents house." David shakes his head. "She didn't even try to hide anything from her mother." David lifts his head and looks at the ceiling. "Maybe she is going to give us a chance." He thinks about his last conversation with Mr. Hayes. "I hope this visit goes better." Right then he hears a car outside. He looks out the window and sees Mr. Hayes. He slaps himself in the face a few times and puts on a smile. He then exits the room.

David is walking down the stairs as Mr. Hayes comes through the door.

Mr. Hayes sees David. "Well hello there young fellow."

David reaches out his hand to shake Mr. Hayes' hand. "Mr. Hayes."

Mr. Hayes: "When I was told that Maddie was in town I expected the worse. I must tell you that I am pleasantly surprised to see you here too."

David smiles. "I'm glad I'm here too."

They hear Maddie and Mrs. Hayes coming down the stairs and turn to look.

Maddie who is now dressed in her mother's clothes. "Father, I'm so glad to see you."

Mr. Hayes: "Come here and give the old…" Mr. Hayes sees the bruises on Maddie's face and the cast on her arm. "My God Maddie, what happened to you?" Mr. Hayes turns to David. "What happened to her? You are supposed to take care of her for me. Mr. 'I would give up my life for her.' What happened?"

Maddie: "Daddy. I'm fine. I just…"

Mr. Hayes: "You just what?"

Maddie: "Daddy calm down. I was at the doctor's office. I was in the parking garage getting in my car when I heard something. It was a man killing another man. He saw me and came after me. Beat me up a little." She holds up her arm. "Broke my arm, but I'm okay."

David is looking down at the floor. He feels guilty. Mr. Hayes was right. He should have been there with her to protect her.

Mrs. Hayes: "My god, Maddie."

Mr. Hayes gives Maddie a hug. "I'm so glad you are okay." He gives David a look of disappointment. "So what are you doing here?"

David: "We think, we know that the guy that did this is still after Maddie. So we thought it would be best to get out of dodge for a while until the police can find out who the guy is and catch him."

Mr. Hayes looks at Maddie. He makes it obvious that he is talking solely to Maddie. "You can stay here as long as you need to."

Mrs. Hayes notices this and walks over to David. "Our home is always open to the both of you."

Maddie feels the tension in the air. You could cut it with a knife. "I think I'm feeling better now." She looks at David who looks like he has been hit by a truck. "You promised me you would take me shopping."

Maddie turns to her dad. "We didn't have time to pack before we left."

Mr. Hayes: "I thought that outfit looked familiar."

Maddie smiles and looks at David. "You coming?"

Mr. Hayes to Maddie. "Here's the keys to my car."

Maddie: "Thanks dad." She looks at her mom. "You two go ahead and eat dinner. We'll get something while we are out."

Maddie and David walk out of the house.

David: "I think when we get back I'll head back to LA"

Maddie looks at David. "He's just upset."

David: "He blames me. I have to tell you I blame me too."

Maddie: "David, there is no way you could have known this was going to happen. I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

David: "I should have been with you. I should have…"

Maddie: "What? You think you should follow me around everywhere? No David. I don't want to live like that. Do you want to live like that?"

David shakes his head.

Maddie: "I've thought a lot of things since this happened. Never once have I thought 'Why wasn't David there?' or 'David should have been there.' It happened. I don't blame you. You shouldn't blame you. My father shouldn't blame you. And I want…I need you to stay here with me."

Maddie hugs David and they get into the car.

Inside the Hayes home. Mrs. Hayes is furious with Mr. Hayes and the way he treated David.

Mrs. Hayes: "She was leaving the doctor's office. It's not like they were on a case and David wasn't watching her back. If I went shopping while you were at work and I was attacked would it be your fault?"

Mr. Hayes: "No. I would sure feel like it was though."

Mrs. Hayes: "As does David. I have spent the last few hours with them. I can see it in his eyes. He blames himself for this. Although he has no logical reason to do so."

Mrs. Hayes looks at Mr. Hayes to see if any of this is getting through to him. She sees it is. "Another thing. I believe that Maddie and David are back together and we shouldn't do or say anything that will cause them problems."

Mr. Hayes: "What makes you think they are back together?"

Mrs. Hayes: "Well they are here together. There's no reason that David had to come. And…when I picked them up at the airport they were kissing." Mrs. Hayes smiles and leaves the room.

Mr. Hayes stands there with puzzled look on his face.

Fade to black

It is nearly nine o'clock when David and Maddie arrive back at the Hayes home.

Maddie: "I'm really tired. I think I'm going to turn in early."

Mr. and Mrs. Hayes come in as Maddie is talking.

Mrs. Hayes: "Good night dear. You get some rest."

Mr. Hayes: "Good night sweet heart."

Maddie starts up the stairs. She is a little concerned about David and leaving him down there alone, with her parents. She knows that her dad was just upset before and that her mother had probably calmed him down. David would be okay.

Mr. Hayes: "David, why don't you come join me for in a drink?"

David looks at Mrs. Hayes and she gives him an 'it's okay nod.'

David: "Sure thing Mr. Hayes."

Mr. Hayes pours David a drink and motions for him to sit down.

Mr. Hayes: "I'm sorry about the way I acted before. I was just scared when Maddie told me what happened. One day when you have a child of your own you will understand."

David nods and looks down at his drink.

Mr. Hayes: "You know we can't protect the ones we love all the time. Sometimes things happen that are out of our control."

David: "I know this. It sure doesn't make me feel any less guilty though."

Mr. Hayes: "Well that is something you will have to sort out for yourself. Just know that no one, including me, blames you."

David: "Thank you for telling me that. I respect you Mr. Hayes. Your opinion means a lot to me"

Mr. Hayes smiles. "I hear that congratulations are in order."

David looks at Mr. Hayes with a questioning look.

Mr. Hayes points up. "You and Maddie. I hear that you are back together."

David: "Well, I don't know how 'back together' we are, but thanks for your encouragement."

Mr. Hayes: "Well, I think that the fact that you are here and that she is letting you be here says a lot."

David: "I don't' know. We'll see."

Mr. Hayes: "Well, I'm going to take a shower and head to bed. I've got to get an early start in the morning."

David: "Goodnight Mr. Hayes."

Mr. Hayes leaves the room and David pours himself another drink.

Mrs. Hayes comes into the room. "He really was just overreacting."

David turns to see Mrs. Hayes.

Mrs. Hayes: "He worries so much about Maddie. Especially after her last visit. Speaking of which. I really am glad that you are here. I hope we have a chance to get to know each other better while during your stay."

David: "I would like that very much Mrs. Hayes."

Mrs. Hayes: "I don't know what was going on when Maddie was here before, but I hope and have always hoped that you two could work it out."

David thinks to himself. "Could these two be anymore obvious?"

Maddie appears at the top of the stairs. She can hear her mom and David talking. She stops to listen to what they are saying.

David: "I hope we can work it out too Mrs. Hayes. I do love your daughter. More than I've ever loved anyone. I don't know what I would do without her."

Maddie sits on the top step and puts her hand over her heart.

Mrs. Hayes: "I know she loves you too. She has never said it, but a mother knows."

David: "Sometimes I wonder."

Maddie looks shocked.

Mrs. Hayes: "Well stop wondering. Maddie does love you. She just has a problem with control."

David laughs a little. "Really? I haven't noticed."

Mrs. Hayes laughs.

Maddie puts her hands on her hips and starts mouthing some words.

Mrs. Hayes: "Maddie is a very independent woman."

David: "Yes she is. It is one of the many things I love about her."

Maddie smiles.

Mrs. Hayes: "That independence comes with a price though. I think that Maddie is just afraid of giving up her independence and therefore control of her life."

Maddie looks like she has been caught. Her secret is out. The whole reason for season four was her fear that she would loose herself by gaining David.

David: "I never thought of it that way Mrs. Hayes. That explains quite a bit." David takes drink. "I would never want her to give up her independence. Well not totally." David finishes his drink. "I think I'm going to turn in too. It has been a long day. I'm glad we had this talk Mrs. Hayes."

Maddie looks down sadly.

Mrs. Hayes takes David's glass from his hand. "Goodnight David."

Maddie hurries back into her room before she is caught listening.

David turns back to Mrs. Hayes and gives her a hug. "Goodnight Mrs. Hayes."

Mrs. Hayes: "Oh and David. It would be okay if you called me Virginia. I mean if that is something you are comfortable with."

David smiles. "Goodnight Virginia." He heads up the stairs stopping briefly at Maddie's door then he continues to his room.

Fade to Black

It is still night at the Hayes house. Maddie is wide awake. She looks at the clock that reads 1:25. She keeps rolling over and over in her mind the words that David was saying to her mom just hours before. "I do love your daughter. More than I've ever loved anyone. I don't know what I would do without her." Finally Maddie decides sleep is feudal and she gets up.

Maddie quietly opens her door and looks down the hall both ways. She goes over to the guest room and quietly opens the door and enters. She sees David laying there sound asleep. She takes off her clothes and lifts the covers climbing on top of David.

Maddie: "We have to be quiet. My parents are right next door."

Fade to Black

The next morning David woke up alone. He smiled as he lay there thinking about the night before. It was a wonderful night of love making and talking. Until, she announced that she had to leave. She made a good argument.

Maddie: "My parents wouldn't approve. Besides do you want to have to explain to my father why you we bonking me in his house?"

David: "I think I could do that. 'Mr. Hayes she came into my room and had her way with me. I tried to stop her, but your daughter, she's an animal.' How's that?"

Maddie looks angry.

David: "What?"

Maddie: "You would do that? You would embarrass me in front of my parents?"

David: "No Maddie. It was a joke. What is wrong with you? Are you that ashamed of me that you can't even handle my joking about telling your parents?"

Maddie: "No. It's just… You don't understand."

David: "Well explain it to me."

Maddie: "You know my parents. They are very conservative. They don't believe in pre-marital sex."

David: "I understand that. But Maddie they know you're not a virgin. They know that we have…"

Maddie: "That is not the point. Yes, they know we have… But there is a difference in knowing that we have done it before and knowing that we are doing it in the next room. In their house. Do you understand?"

David kind of understands. He still doesn't see what the big deal is, but out of fear that she won't pay him another late night visit while they are there he decides to go along with whatever she wants. "I understand. I don't like it, but I will go along with it. I don't want anyone feeling uncomfortable."

Maddie: "Thank you." With that Maddie kisses David and leaves.

Coming out of his memory David looks at the clock. 7:30. "Well, I guess I'll get up. Mr. Hayes should be gone. I wonder what Maddie wants to do today? I can think of a few things I would like to do, but that's probably out of the question."

David gets dressed in a T-shirt and blue jeans and heads down stairs.

Down stairs Maddie and her mother are sitting drinking coffee.

Maddie looks up and sees David. "Good morning."

David: "Good morning." He looks at Mrs. Hayes "Good morning Virginia."

Mrs. Hayes smiles. "Good morning David."

Maddie: "Virginia? Since when did you call my mother by her first name?"

Mrs. Hayes: "Since I asked him to."

Maddie: "Oh."

Mrs. Hayes: "Maddie, please don't hate me. I have a prior engagement. I really hate to leave on your first full day here, but this is something I can't get out of."

Maddie: "Don't worry about it mom. David and I will go site seeing or something."

Mrs. Hayes: "I really do hate to do this. I will be gone most of the day. Let's plan to go out to dinner tonight. There is a new restaurant that your father and I have been wanting to try. Our friends tell us that it is wonderful."

Maddie: "That sounds great."

Maddie realizes that she didn't ask for David's opinion. "That sound good to you Dave?"

David smiles. He loves it when she calls him Dave. It is not something she does often, but when she does it is music to his ears. It sounds different. Different from the way it sounds when others call him that. "Sure, that sounds great to me." David then thinks. "Wait. That sounds expensive to me. I'm gonna have to work a lot of overtime when we get back. Between the plane tickets, all the clothes that I bought Maddie yesterday and now it sounds like I need to buy a new suit" David shakes his head. "Oh crap. Maddie doesn't have anything to wear either." David looks at Maddie. Just looking at her brings a smile to his face. "Oh what the hell. She is worth every penny of it. Wait a second. What is happening here? I'm starting to sound like Maddie. Since when did I give my finances a second thought? Starting to wear off on me Blondie."

Maddie: "David?"

David: "Yes?"

Maddie: "Mom was just asking you if you would like to see if dad had a suit that would fit you."

David: "A suit? Oh yeah. That would be nice."

Maddie laughs at David.

David: "What?"

Maddie: "You adding everything up?"

David: "What do you mean?"

Maddie: "The plane tickets, my new wardrobe, now a new suit and evening dress."

David: "Never gave it a second thought."

Maddie: "Really?"

David nods smiling.

Mrs. Hayes smiles at their little exchange. "Well, I had better get dressed."

Fade to Black

Maddie is sitting on a bed laughing. Soon we see what she is laughing at. David is standing before her in suit looking much like Walter did on their wedding day.

David: "I think we need to go shopping."

Maddie: "You think?"

David looks down at himself. "Yeah."

Maddie: "Get dressed. I'm gonna buy you a new suit."

David: "You are?"

Maddie: "I am. No arguments."

Maddie walked out of the room. David stood there watching her leave.

Fade to Black

A few hours later Maddie and David arrive back at the Hayes home. David is carrying hanging bags.

Maddie: "Well, we've got that taken care of." Maddie looks at David who is smiling. "What?"

David: "We've done one of the things on your list of things we've never done."

Maddie looks puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

David: "That night in the laundry mat. I guess we need to find a time to eat cheese burgers while we are out here too."

Maddie looks down.

David: "Going shopping today and yesterday. That is the kind of thing you were talking about wasn't it?"

Maddie: "Yes. It was that and much more."

David: "I know. You were talking about doing couple's stuff."

Maddie: "Yeah couple's stuff."

David: "You know, I kind of like this couple's stuff."

Maddie smiles and moves close to David. "Speaking of which. My mom won't be home for about three hours."

David moves closer to Maddie. "She won't?"

Maddie puts her arms around David's neck. "What do you think we should do until she gets back?"

David puts the bags in a chair. "Well Ms. Hayes, I'm sure we can think of something."

David pulls Maddie closer to him and they begin to kiss. As their kissing becomes more passionate David pulls away and picks Maddie up carries her up the stairs.  
David goes in the first room he comes to. It is Maddie's room.

Maddie: "I'm not supposed to have boys in my room."

David: "Your mom will never know."

David puts Maddie down and starts to undress her. He then shuts the bedroom door.

Fade to Black

An hour later Maddie and David are in her bed kissing.

David breaks the kiss. "I love you Maddie."

Maddie: "David, I want you to know that I'm happy."

David kisses her head. "That makes me happy."

Maddie: "I don't want you to misunderstand this. I was just wondering what is going to happen when we go back to L.A."

David: "What do you mean?"

Maddie: "I mean, when they find the person who did this and we go back to work, what's going to happen, with us?"

David: "I think it depends on what we want to happen."

Maddie: "And what do you want."

David sighs knowing this could turn bad fast. "I want you."

Maddie: "David, I know you don't want to have this discussion."

David: "I do want to have his discussion." David adjusts himself a little. "It's just…"

Maddie: "What?"

David: "I don't want to say anything that's going to make you uncomfortable."

Maddie: "Oh." Maddie sighs and puts her hand to her head. "Great."

David: "What?"

Maddie: "I've made you gun shy."

The two laugh a little.

Maddie: "David, this conversation is not a trap or a test."

David: "Then you go first. What do you want Maddie Hayes?"

Maddie: "Well, I want us to be an us. In fact I was thinking maybe you might want to move in with me."

David is speechless.

Maddie: "David?"

David: "I don't know what to say."

Maddie: "This is too fast. Listen David, if you are not ready for this just say so. I was just thinking."

David: "No. I mean yes. Yes, I want to live with you."

Maddie: "You sure?"

David looks at Maddie and gets on top of her. "I'm very sure. A little shocked. But very sure."

Fade to black

David and Maddie are asleep when Mrs. Hayes comes home.

Mrs. Hayes: "Maddie?"

Maddie breaks wakes and nudges David. "Did you hear something?"

They hear a knock on the door.

Mrs. Hayes: "Maddie are you in there?"

Maddie looks at David and puts a finger to her lips.

Mrs. Hayes: "Maddie?"

Maddie whispers to David "Quick, out the window."

David gives her a "you have got to be kidding" look.

David gets up and starts getting dressed.

Maddie yells: "I'll be right down mom."

Mrs. Hayes grins. She knows what is going on. She leaves the door and heads downstairs.

Maddie hears her mom walk away and she looks at David. "Out the window over the lattice and down the pipe."

David grins.

Maddie: "Don't ask"

Maddie turns and starts getting dressed.

David is watching her. She puts on some blue jeans and picks up David's shirt that he was wearing that morning. The one that Mrs. Hayes saw him wearing that morning. Maddie is too much of a hurry to realize what she is doing. David smiles. He knows he should tell her, but decides that the best way to get this out in the open is to let Maddie unknowingly tell them.

Maddie looks back at David who is standing there in blue jeans smiling at her. Maddie looks angry and points to the window. "Out."

David grins and goes to open the window. "It won't open."

Maddie: "What?" Maddie tries to open the window. "Damn." Maddie smiles. "My father."

David: "One too many times 'out the window over the lattice and down the pipe'?"

Maddie nods with a smile.

David grins.

Maddie: "I can't believe he never took those nails out." Maddie looks at David. "Look I don't care how you do it, just get outside without getting caught."

David nods a yes.

Maddie leaves the room and heads downstairs.

Soon after David leaves the room and goes to his room. He grabs another shirt out of his bag and opens the window. He looks down and shakes his head. Climbing out the window he mutters "The things I do for that woman."

Maddie walks into the kitchen where her mom is sitting having a cup of tea.

Mrs. Hayes looks up and sees Maddie. She smiles when she sees that she is wearing David's shirt. Her suspicions were correct. She nods toward the bags hanging on the chair. "I see you and David went shopping."

Maddie: "Yes. Yes we did."

Mrs. Hayes: "Where is David?"

Maddie: "I think he is outside."

Mrs. Hayes: "Oh?"

Maddie looks at the clock. It is nearly 6:00. She thinks "Time flies when you're having fun."

Just then we see a figure out the window behind Mrs. Hayes falling out of the sky and landing with a thud.

Mrs. Hayes: "What was that?"

Maddie looks surprised but she shrugs it off. "I don't know. It must have been a bird."

Mrs. Hayes smiles. The smile tells Maddie that she is not fooling anyone. "Must have been a big bird."

Maddie begins to leave the room.

Mrs. Hayes: "Maddie, why don't you go see if David is alright? That must have been quite a fall."

Maddie smiles back at her mom and goes to the front door and opens it to see David standing there with leaves in his hair and dirt and blood on his face and arms. "Are you okay?"

David: "Yeah. I'm just glad that that thorn bush was there to break my fall."

Mrs. Hayes comes to the door. "Are you okay?"

Maddie: "He's fine mom. What time is our reservation?"

Mrs. Hayes: "8:00."

Maddie looks at David. "You had better hurry up."

Maddie grabs one of the hanging bags and heads upstairs.

David watches her go up the stairs. "I guess I really messed up."

Mrs. Hayes: "Not really."

David looks at her.

Mrs. Hayes: "I knew before you had your fall."

David: "The shirt huh?"

Mrs. Hayes: "Well, the shirt just confirmed it."

David: "You should have been a detective."

Mrs. Hayes: "I am. But most people call it being a mother."

David smiles grabs the other bag and heads upstairs.

Mrs. Hayes: "David."

David looks back to Mrs. Hayes.

Mrs. Hayes: "You might want to be a little more careful in the future. Next time I might not be the one to catch you."

David nods understanding her meaning and heads upstairs.

Fade to black

David is sitting on the bed with a towel around his waist examining his scrapes and bruises. Maddie barges in still mad until she sees that David did get banged up pretty good in his fall.

David looks up at Maddie. "I'm sorry."

Maddie: "No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have had you do that. My mom found out anyway."

David: "Yeah. She's a pretty good detective."

Maddie: "I picked up the wrong bag."

David: "Do you want me to leave. I could go to a hotel or if you had rather I could go back to LA."

Maddie closes the door and sits on the bed next to David. "I don't want you to go unless YOU want to go." She looks at his back. "Let me go get some ointment to put on that." Maddie gets up and leaves. David just sits there grinning to himself.

A few moments later Maddie comes back with some ointment and bandages. She climbs on the bed and motions for David to turn his back to her.

Maddie starts putting the ointment on his cuts. She tries to lighten the mood. "Wouldn't want you to get blood on your new shirt." When Maddie finishes David turns to face her. Maddie leans in and gives David a soft long kiss. "I'm so glad we're here together."

David kisses her again. "There is nowhere I had rather be. I love you Maddie."

Maddie: "I love you David."

Maddie pulls away and smiles. "Get dressed. My dad will be home in a few minutes."

Fade to black


	5. The Confession

Glen Gordon Caron created the characters. They are not mine. This is for entertainment purposes only, not for profit.

I have been reading these great new stories and was inspired to continue my own. I started this fanfic over eight years ago. Wow a lot has happened since then. I hope you enjoy it and I also hope to have another chapter up soon.

At the restaurant Maddie, David and Maddie's parents have just finished their meal.

Mr. Hayes looks at David. "I still don't understand how you fell in that bush."

Mrs. Hayes diverts the conversation. "Look they are moving the tables."

Mr. Hayes gives another look to David: Seeing this Maddie comes to the rescue. "David, would you dance with me?"

David gets up and pulls out Maddie's chair. The two walk hand and hand to the dance floor.

Mr. Hayes watches them and Mrs. Hayes leans over. "They really do love each other."

Mr. Hayes: "I can see that. It's just."

Mrs. Hayes: "What?"

Mr. Hayes: "I like David. I just wish he were a little more…"

Mrs. Hayes: "Alex, David is a fine man, who loves our daughter. So, he isn't refined, he's spontaneous and flies by the seat of his pants. I think that is what Maddie loves about him. If she wanted stuffy and refined, she would have married Sam Crawford a long time ago."

Mr. Hayes: "I guess I can accept flying by the seat of his pants."

Mrs. Hayes smiles looking at David and Maddie dancing.

On the dance floor.

Maddie: "Are you okay?"

David: "I'm fine."

Maddie: "I'm sorry my dad is giving you such a hard time."

David doesn't say anything.

Maddie: "David?"  
David kneels down before Maddie.

Maddie's eye get big as she looks down at David. "David?"

Maddie's parents see David down on his knee.

Mr. Hayes: "What is he doing?"

Mrs. Hayes is smiling. "What do you think he is doing Alex?"

Mr. Hayes: "He still staying in the guest room."

Mrs. Hayes: "Oh please Maddie follow your heart."

David on one knee holding Maddie's hand looking her in the eyes. "Maddie Hayes would you do me the great honor of being my wife."

People around them stop dancing to watch what is going on.

David notices this and starts to regret his decision to ask her now. "Damn. Why did they have to stop dancing. Maddie is going to be furious that I made a spectacle out of her. What if she gets pissed and stomps out? I guess I'll be heading back to L.A. tonight."

Maddie is still looking at David oblivious to all of the people watching them. "Yes."

David is shocked. "Did I hear her right? She's not storming off. She's smiling. Oh my God she said yes."

David pulls out a ring and nervously puts it on her finger. He then stands and takes her in his arms and kisses her.

Everyone on the dance floor claps. Mrs. Hayes starts to cry. Mr. Hayes puts his arm around Mrs. Hayes and hugs her.

Mr. Hayes: "It looks like we are going to finally have a son-in-law."

Mr. Hayes gets up and holds out his hand to Mrs. Hayes. "Would you like to dance?"

Mrs. Hayes wipes her eyes and smiles at Mr. Hayes. "I would like that very much."

Mr. and Mrs. Hayes step onto the dance floor and begin dancing. Both are watching David and Maddie while trying not to be too obvious.

David and Maddie are dancing close.

Maddie: "I never expected this to happen tonight."

David: "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Maddie looks David in the eyes and kisses him. "Yes."

David: "Is you dad going to kill me in my sleep?"

Maddie: "Daddy likes you."

David: "Maybe I should take a cab home. Remember what he did to that dog that licked your face?"

David grins and Maddie hits him on the shoulder.

They dance a little longer.

David: "I was so scared you would say no or get mad and leave me standing here."

Maddie: "I decided a while back that if we ever found our way back to each other I would follow my heart."

David: "Are you happy?"

Maddie: "I am."

They part and Maddie puts her hand on David's shoulder so she can admire her new ring. "The ring is beautiful David. When did you have time to buy this?"

David: "I've had it for a while."

Maddie: "You have? How long?"

David looks to the side not really wanting to have this conversation. "When I found out you were pregnant."

Maddie: "Oh. And you bought it with you?"

David smiles. "Yeah, well, I thought I would bring it just in case I found the courage to ask you."

Maddie: "David please. You make it sound like I'm the high queen who can have your head removed if you displease me."

David: "Actually that is not too far off."

Maddie: "David."

David: "The truth is, Maddie you scare the hell out of me."

Maddie: "Oh please."

David: "You have the power to do something to me that no one else can."

Maddie: "What's that?"

David: "You have the power to break my heart."

Maddie looks down. "Something I seem to do a lot."

David lifts Maddie's chin and looks into her eyes. "Hey. We're past that right?"

Maddie nods.

David: "Okay let's make a pact."

Maddie grins.

David grins back. "No more talking about our past mistakes."

Maddie nods and kisses David again.

Maddie and David stop kissing when they hear someone behind them clearing their throat.

Mr. Hayes: "Might I have a dance with my daughter?"

David steps back from Maddie allowing Mr. Hayes to step in. He then turns to Mrs. Hayes with a smile and holds out his hand for a dance.

Mrs. Hayes whispers to David. "Welcome to the family David. I am so happy for both of you."

David: "Thank you Virginia."

Mrs. Hayes: "Mom. If that is something you are comfortable with."

David: "That's fine. Mom."

David looks over at Maddie and her father dancing. "What do you think he is telling her?"

Mr. Hayes: "You sure you want to marry him?"

Maddie: "Daddy."

Mr. Hayes: "I'm sorry. I just worry about you. I like David and I have no doubts about his love for you."

Maddie: "Then what are you worried about?"

Mr. Hayes: "I'm your father. It's my job. I don't want you to get hurt."

Maddie: "Daddy, David and I have known each other for five years. We have spent a lot of time together. We have seen the best and the worst of each other. I can say without a doubt that outside of you and mother there is no one that I trust more than David."

Mr. Hayes grumbles.

Maddie: "Would you do something for me?"

Mr. Hayes: "What would that be?"

Maddie: "Cut David a little slack. Yes, he's rough around the edges and a little strange. He is a good man. "

Mr. Hayes: "I'll try.'

Maddie: "Thank you. I love you daddy."

Mr. Hayes: "I love you sweetheart."

With that the song ends and the four walk back to their table where Mr. Hayes orders a bottle of Champaign.

Mr. Hayes raises his glass and everyone at the table follows. "To my lovely daughter and my future son-in-law. May you both find the happiness you deserve."

The four put their glasses together then take a drink.

David: "Thank you Mr. Hayes."

Fade to black

Later that night at the Hayes home.  
Mrs. Hayes: "Well that was a lovely evening. I am so happy for the two of you."

Mrs. Hayes has tears in her eyes.

Maddie hugs her mom. "Oh mom."

Mrs. Hayes: "Maddie I know it is late but I can't wait. Come upstairs I have something I want to show you."

David and Mr. Hayes watch the two ladies walk upstairs.

Mr. Hayes: "Let's have a drink."

David follows Mr. Hayes into the den.

Mr. Hayes pours two drinks and hands one to David. "Have a seat."

David sits down and takes a sip of his brandy. "Mr. Hayes I want you to know that I meant everything I said to you that day on the plane. Maddie and I have been through a lot especially this past year. I can tell you that I love your daughter more now than I ever have." David takes another drink. "I know that when you've thought about the man Maddie would marry you didn't picture someone like me. It's pretty obvious that Maddie didn't either. I just hope that someday I can prove that I am worthy of your daughter."

Mr. Hayes: "David I think there is something here you are not understanding. I truly like you David. I come down on you so hard because it is my job to protect my daughter. I'm not saying that I need to protect her from you. Don't misunderstand me here. It is just something fathers have to do." Mr. Hayes sits his drink down and takes off his tie. He takes his drink and leans back in the chair. "As far as who I would want Maddie with.  
All I have ever wanted for her is someone who would be good to her, respect her and lover her the way she deserves to be loved. I feel secure that you will do all three. Plus there is a bonus."

David: "What's that?"

Mr. Hayes gives a slight smile. "I think you're a little scared of her."

David laughs. "Hey, who wouldn't be?"

Mr. Hayes laughs and pats David on the shoulder.

Mr. Hayes: "I'm beat. I think I'm going to call it a night."

Mr. Hayes then sees the light on the answering machine blinking. He goes over and pushes the play button.  
It's a voice familiar to David. "Mr. Hayes and Mrs. Hayes this is Herbert Viola I work for your daughter Ms. Hayes. I don't know if you have spoken to Ms. Hayes recently but, if you hear from her would you please let he know that they have caught the vicious lowlife that attacked her….What?" There is a female voice that says "Bert calm down." "Okay. Anyway should Ms. Hayes and Mr. Addison want to take some time away I am sure I can keep the company going…" The female voice again says "Say bye Bert." "Oh. Well goodbye."

Mr. Hayes turns and looks at David. "Interesting employees you have."

David smiles. "Yeah. But they are good people."

David sits back down and leans back like an incredible weight has been lifted off him. "I feel like I have been holding my breath for four days."

Mr. Hayes: "This mean the threat to Maddie is over?"

David: "I don't know. I'll call Bert and get more information."

Mr. Hayes: "Well, I'm going to bed."

David: "Goodnight Mr. Hayes."

Mr. Hayes walks up the stairs.

David goes to the phone and dials a number. "Yeah Bert what is going on?"

While all this is going on down stairs, upstairs Maddie's mother goes to her jewelry box and pulls out a necklace with a thin chain with a solitaire diamond hanging on it."

Mrs. Hayes: "Your father gave me this when we got married. I want you to have it for your wedding."

Maddie: "Oh mom. Are you sure?"

Mrs. Hayes: "Yes."

Mrs. Hayes looks at Maddie. "I'm just so happy for you." She hugs Maddie with tears in her eyes.

Downstairs David is on the phone.

David: "Thanks Bert."

David rubs his eyes and goes upstairs.

Mr. Hayes comes in the bedroom and sees Maddie and Mrs. Hayes hugging.

Maddie and Mrs. Hayes look at Mr. Hayes both with tears in their eyes. Maddie goes over and hugs Mr. Hayes.

Mr. Hayes: "I'm happy for you Maddie."

Maddie looks at her dad. "You are?"

Mr. Hayes: "I just had a nice talk with David. His love for you kind of makes all his faults seem minimal. All I have ever wanted for you is to find someone who loves you as much as your mother and I do. I think you found him. I gave him my blessing."

Maddie: "Thank you daddy. I think I have too. I'm glad I let my guard down enough to see it."

Mr. and Mrs. Hayes: "We are too."

They all laugh.

Maddie: "Where is David?"

Mr. Hayes: "He's on the phone. There was a message from one of your employees. Strange fellow, a bit of a brown noser."

Maddie: "Mr. Viola?"

Mr. Hayes: "Yes. I think that was his name. Anyway, he said that they had caught someone."

Mrs. Hayes: "Thank God."

Maddie: "Well I guess I'll go see if David found out what was going on. Goodnight."

Maddie gives her mother and father a hug and leaves the room.

Mrs. Hayes: "Our little girl is getting married."

Mrs. Hayes starts to cry.

Mr. Hayes goes to her and puts his arm around her. "She's pushing 40. It's about time."

Fade to black

Maddie goes downstairs and looks for David. Not finding him she goes back upstairs. She opens the guestroom door and hears the shower running. She goes in the bathroom. "So what did Bert have to say?"

David sticks his head out of the shower with a smile. "They got them Maddie. I'll be out in a minute and fill you in on all the details."

Maddie: "I'm going to go take a shower. Meet me downstairs?"

David: "Sure."

Maddie walks over to her room and gets into her shower.

Fade to black

David is sitting in a chair in sweatpants and a t-shirt. Mrs. Hayes comes down the stairs and sees him. "Where's Maddie?"

David looks up. "Taking a shower. She'll be down in a minute."

Mrs. Hayes: "So did they find the people who attacked Maddie?"

David: "Yes they did."

David sees Maddie coming down the stairs. "I was just about to give Maddie all the details."

Mr. Hayes comes down the stairs. "So let's hear them."

David looks at Maddie. "Do you want the good news or bad news first?"

Maddie rolls her eyes. "Good."

David: "Well it seems the culprits were cops."

Maddie, Mrs. and Mr. Hayes: "Cops?"

David: "Yeah. It looks like you walked in on stolen car deal gone bad. The police, the good ones, have been onto this stolen car ring for years and have been looking for the final blow to bring it down. It appears that the murder you witnessed and their pursuit of you was it."

Maddie: "So, I'm safe?"

David: "All the bad guys have been rounded up and in jail."

Mrs. Hayes: "That's wonderful."

Maddie: "So what's the bad news?"

David: "Have you thought about redecorating?"

Maddie: "What?"

David looks down.

Maddie: "David what is it?"

David looks back at Maddie. "The police knew that the bad guys were after you. They along with Bert made the bad guys think that you had come back home."

David looks down again. "When they came to your house to…do away with you, the police took them down. In the process your house was damaged."

Maddie: "Damaged? How bad is it."

David: "Bert said it is pretty bad."

Maddie: "So what are you telling me? I'm homeless now?"

David: "Maddie it can be fixed. I'm sure what your insurance doesn't cover the city will pay for."

Maddie: "Oh they will. You can bet on that."

David: "Bert had some guys he knows come over and secure the house. He said that someone from the office will stay there until you get back."

Maddie: "Really? That is so sweet. They must want raise."

David laughs a little. "They really do care about you Maddie."

Mrs. Hayes: "Does this mean you will be going back tomorrow?"

Maddie: "I need to see what they did to my house. So yeah, we'll be leaving tomorrow."

Mrs. Hayes: "You'll call me when you decide when the wedding will be? I'll be happy to come to L.A. and help you get ready."

Maddie: "It will probably be something small. I don't know. Anything will be better than the last one."

Mr. and Mrs. Hayes: "The last one?"

Maddie gets a dear in the headlights look.

David gives her a I can't believe you said that look.

Maddie puts her head in her hand. "Did I say that out loud?"

Mr. and Mrs. Hayes and David: "Yes."

Maddie shakes her head. "Well, I let the cat out of the bag. I might as well go ahead and air all my dirty laundry. Let's go in the kitchen we're going to need some coffee."

They all get up. Mr. and Mrs. Hayes walk out of the room and David grabs Maddie by the arm. "You sure you want to do this?"

Maddie: "I don't want to but I need to. They deserve to know. If you don't want to relive all of this I don't expect you to. You could go on upstairs and we could talk later."

David takes Maddie's hand. "We're in this together."

Maddie pulls David to her and gives him a soft kiss. They look at each other and walk into the kitchen hand in hand.

Mr. and Mrs. Hayes are seated at the table.

Mrs. Hayes: "I put some coffee on."

Maddie and David have a seat.

David: "I just want to say something first."

Everyone looks at David.

David: "You are going to hear a lot of things here."

David takes Maddie's hand. "I just want you to understand that Maddie and I have a very complicated and complex relationship. I think a lot of that is because we are so different. We have very different backgrounds, our attitudes on life are like night and day. After five years I think we have finally found a way to make it work."

David looks at Maddie. "I believe we have gotten past all of this and I hope after tonight we can leave that bad stuff where it belongs, in the past."

Maddie nods and looks at her parents.

Maddie: "I guess I'll start with my hiatus here. I came here to get away. My relationship with David had changed, I discovered or finally admitted to myself that I was in love with him. It scared me. I had never felt like this about someone before and what if it didn't work out? I was really scared that I would eventually lose the best friend I've ever had. So I came here to clear my head. I wasn't planning on staying long but then I found out that I was pregnant. I didn't know if David was the father or if it was…Sam Crawford.

Maddie looks at her parents.

Maddie: "There it is another mystery revealed. Needless to say this terrified me. So, instead of dealing with the everything, I decided to hide out here. Then I finally decided it was time to go home. To give myself a little more time, I took the train. While on the train I began having these dreams. David had turned into Pat Boone. Actually he was more like Ward Cleaver. He had reinvented himself into something he's not and something that I really didn't want. I know that sounds crazy, but I really started to think that that would be what David would do. While on the train I met a man. A real sweet man his name was Walter Bishop. We talked and the next think I knew we were in Vegas standing in front of Elvis."

Mr. Hayes: "You married a complete stranger?"

Maddie takes a deep breath. "Yes, I did."

Maddie takes a sip of her coffee. "I knew that this would probably be the end of my friendship with David, but at least he would still be David. When we got back to L.A. I went to the office. It felt so strange. I saw David and knew I was making a huge mistake. I told David the baby wasn't his, which from what the doctor here told me was true. When the baby was born I found out that the doctor was wrong and that the baby was David's.

Maddie looks up. "Mystery number two reviled."

Maddie looks back down. "Anyway, David made light of my marriage and really who could blame him. He decided to throw me a wedding."

Mrs. Hayes: "He what?"

David grins.

Maddie smiles. "It was quite a wedding. The most hideous wedding dress I've ever seen, Walter's tux was about ten sizes too big and the guests were people he drug in off the street."  
David: "No one dragged them in. I paid good money for them."

Maddie laughs a little. "I was standing there looking like I looked and I turned to see David sitting with some pregnant woman who looked like she was about to explode.

Mr. Hayes: "Another woman."

Maddie: "Daddy wait."

Maddie starts again. "The woman went into labor right in the middle of the wedding. So, she and David head to the hospital and Walter and I follow. It was crazy. David and I had one of the biggest fights we ever had right there while this poor woman was giving birth. During this fight I learned that this was David's Lamaze partner. David barely even knew her. Her name was Terry. When Walter saw David and I fighting, he knew that our marriage would never work. I had known that from the beginning."

Maddie takes another sip of coffee. "Walter and I had our marriage annulled. After a few weeks of making mends and getting used to being around each other again, David and I began to work on our relationship and eventually got to a point where I really thought everything would be okay. Things were going wonderfully. We were making plans, even talking about getting married. Then I lost the baby."

Maddie grips David's hand harder. "Things kind of fell apart after that. I still don't understand why we drifted apart. Maybe we just needed to crawl in our own corners and lick our wounds. I don't know."

David smiles. "But we worked things out."

Maddie smiles back. "I guess that brings us to now."

Mrs. Hayes: "You two have had quite a year."

Maddie: "Yes we have."

Mr. Hayes: "I agree with David. You really need to put all of this behind you. If you don't it could tear you apart again."

Maddie nods. "I really made a mess of things." She looks at David. "Thank you for not giving up on me and putting up with all my crap over the past year."

David: "Thank you for putting up with all the crap I've dealt out over the past five years. You are one hell of a woman. I can't help but love you."

Maddie leans in and kisses David momentarily forgetting her parents we sitting across the table she lets the kiss get a little more passionate than she intended to. When she realizes this she ends the kiss abruptly.

Mr. Hayes feeling a little uneasy looks at David and grins. "You really threw her a wedding?"

David nods.

Mr. Hayes shakes his head. "You're a strange fella Addison."

Mrs. Hayes: "Alex."

Mr. Hayes: "No. Don't misunderstand me. I think he showed a lot of restraint."

Maddie: "Restraint?"

David: "You've got to admit it was pretty funny."

Maddie: "You paid those people to be there?"

David: "You bet. You can't such fine upstanding citizens to take time out of their day for free."

Maddie laughs. "How much did you pay them?"

David: "Five dollars."

Mrs. Hayes: "Well that was nice of you David."

David smiles a devilishly smile.

Maddie: "Mom, he had the Hell's Angels in there."

Mrs. Hayes giggles. "Oh." She looks around a little. "So what happened to Walter and Terry?"

Maddie: "Oh. This is the great part. David and I were arguing when Terry was giving birth so Walter stepped in and helped Terry deliver the baby. They must have created a bond because now they are together."

Mrs. Hayes: "Well that is wonderful. Definitely a great story to tell the child when he gets older."

Mr. Hayes looks at Mrs. Hayes. "It's way past my bed time." He looks at David and Maddie. "I hate to run off, but I have a meeting at 8:30 in the morning."

Maddie gets up and hugs her father. "Goodnight daddy."

David stands and shakes Mr. Hayes' hand. "Goodnight Mr. Hayes."

Mrs. Hayes stands "I'm going to turn in too. Goodnight Maddie."

The two hug and Mrs. Hayes turns to David. "Mr. Hayes really seemed tired. Goodnight David."

David: "Goodnight mom."

Maddie: "So it's mom now?"

Mrs. Hayes smiles and leaves the room.

Maddie: "What was that about?"

David moves in and kisses her deeply. They start to get carried away and Maddie pulls away.

Maddie: "David we can't. Not here."

David picks Maddie up and carries her upstairs to her room and lays her down on the bed. He then goes back and locks the door. David lays down on top of Maddie where their kissing resumes. David breaks the kiss. "About what I said earlier. I want you to know that I wasn't talking about the baby. Anytime you need to talk about it I'm here. I would never expect you to forget about our baby."

Maddie nods sadly and kisses David again. "I love you David."

David: "I love you Maddie."


End file.
